Secrets
by CristyBertrand
Summary: One drunken night about a year and a half before Harry Potter was born, his father made a mistake. 9 months later a child was born. This girl grew up to be a Witch named Claire Jones and now seeks to know her brother during his 6th year, without his knowledge of who she is. Watch as secrets are uncovered, some long ago buried, and more secrets created.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"James! Where are you going?" a redheaded woman shouted from the doorway of a house.

"Out!" a man walking away from the house shouted back.

With a loud crack he was gone, and tears streaked down the woman's face.

The man appeared in the streets of London, a heavy rain pouring down on him. He walked in between a book and record store, to which any normal person there would be nothing but the brick connecting the two shops. However, this man was what one might call strange and was able to see an inn in between the two. He strolled through the door, above which hung a sign depicting a black cauldron, shaking the water from his jet black hair.

The inn was rather shabby and dank, but as soon as you walked there was the dining area and a bar. James walked to the bar and seated himself there and ordered himself a drink. There were very few people at the bar, most of them in dark cloaks with hoods up. He didn't blame them. They were in the midst of a war, anyone and everyone was a target. Target for recruit to the Death Eaters or a target of elimination.

A woman wearing a cloak of deep purple sat herself beside him. "What brings you to the Leaky Cauldron?" she asked politely, pulling down her hood.

"What brings most people to drink?" he said, taking a long swig of a dark amber liquid when his drink arrived.

"War or a loved one, which is it for you?" she questioned, drinking a dark green alcohol.

James ran his fingers through his hair, and tugged at his muggle clothing. "A bit of both I suppose," he answered and pushed up the rim of his glasses.

"Ah, I see. I believe it's the same for me. My husband wants children and I don't, not in the midst of a war," her eyes darted around and she dropped her voice to a whisper. "He's muggle you see, and American to boot, he doesn't understand the danger."

"I am in… a similar situation. My wife is a witch though," he responded just as quietly.

They drank for many hours, into the early hours of the morning. They discussed the war and their situations, he told her he left his wife at home, that they had fought. And she told him of a similar situation with her husband. That her muggle husband knew of the war and her being a witch, but still did not grasp the danger.

The more alcohol they drank, the closer they became until eventually they were in a rented room and they'd forgotten that they had lives to return too, for the night at least.

* * *

_Approximately 17 years later._

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet and the men and women of all periods of dress peered at her from the portraits framing the walls. They even ran through them, wondering why a young Witch was at Hogwarts during the summer, when all students should be on their summer holidays.

A rather dirty man named Argus Filch, whom seemed to be permanently in a foul mood, was leading her to Albus Dumbledore's office. This man grumbled and muttered as he limped, his cat (Mrs. Norris he'd called her) followed along angrily mewling at the girl, whom was perhaps 16 or so.

They finally made their way to Dumbledore's office, which was filled with odd and peculiar things (including a Phoenix flying about and a rather old and tattered hat on a shelf that was speaking). At a wooden desk sat a man dressed in wizard's robes and long white hair, both on his head and on his face. He wore half moon spectacles and had periwinkle eyes that seemed welcoming. A different man, with greasy black hair and a long hooked nose was in the room, standing to the side of the desk. This man was intimidating in all black robes and pale white skin.

"Welcome my dear. Filch, thank you for escorting her here," said the Wizard behind the desk.

Once Filch left, the girl cleared her throat and spoke in an American accent, "I assume you read all of the information in my letter?"

"Indeed I did, but allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes twinkling and she wondered vaguely if they always looked like that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Claire Jones, I know that's not the name I used on the letter, but, well, I had to make sure I didn't just in case it fell in the wrong hands. I hope you understand," Claire said quite nervously.

The Wizard smiled again, "Of course. These are troubled times. But why have you come to me?"

"My brother has no idea of me. At all. I want to reach out to him… but without him knowing who I am. I wish to enroll here, be closer to him, especially with the many dangers that surround him. If he knew… it would make him more vulnerable. I could be used against him, but as long as he is ignorant that I am his sister, Lord Voldemort cannot use me against him. I just don't want to miss anymore of his life… I've already missed so much. I don't want to miss anymore," Claire finished looking determined, when she had started out nervous.

Dumbledore seemed pensive for a moment. "I believe that this can be afforded. Mr. Potter starts his 6th year this year and if you are not quite up to starting in his year then we shall get you to that point before the school year starts. I understand your wish for no one to know, but I must tell some of the teachers, at the very least the heads of houses. I shall be sure to express the full importance of secrecy. But we have other details to hammer out."

"Thank you so much, professor."

The rest of that day was spent on making plans to integrate Claire into Hogwarts without her secret coming to light.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Okay, so originally the part right that's 17 years later was originally going to be the first chapter, but I felt it fit better here as an introductory to Claire and her relation to Harry and yadda yadda. Plus, I couldn't make it long enough to my liking and the Prologue was too short and felt lacking to me. I hope it was a smooth read, and I hope I made Dumbledore seem very Dumbledore-ish. Constructive criticism is VERY helpful. Don't just tell me it's good or bad. Tell me why and what can be improved. Tell me exactly what you didn't like. Private message me or leave a review. If you are anonymous that is perfectly acceptable, I will reply at the end of the next chapter.**_

_**In any case, I hope you enjoyed it at the very least. And I hope I manage to finish this unlike my previous FanFictions that were never completed. For any who read those, they will most likely NEVER be completed, sorry to say. I didn't really like the way I wrote them, and the idea seemed… idiotic? Possibly. I changed characters completely from who they were. And I didn't like it. So, I apologize for any who liked them, but it wasn't quality writing. I find this is a step up from what I have previously written. I'm not the best but I think I'm better than I used to be.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Stranger

**Chapter One: Stranger  
**

It was the first day of the new school year for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first years had just been sorted into their houses and Dumbledore was in the midst of giving his speech. All of the students were at their own respective tables listening to him.

Well, almost all.

Claire sat at the very end of the table, searching the room. She saw her brother nowhere in sight. She squirmed in anxiety, immediate panic setting in. What if something had happened to him? What if he was hurt?

Just as she was worrying herself into a fit Harry Potter came into the Great Hall and walked swiftly to the Gryffindor table to sit in between a freckle faced redheaded boy and a bushy haired brunette girl.

Claire's heart had stopped upon his entrance into the Great Hall. She marveled at the resemblances between her and her half-brother. They had the same paleness and same shade of dark hair, though hers was not messy as his was for she had managed to tame it. She had never seen a picture of her father, but she assumed that he must have looked like an older version of Harry. She met his eyes as he scanned the table, and he gave her a curious look. His eyes were the color of emerald and she wondered if their father had had those same colored eyes.

The room was filled with buzzing and staring at her brother, but he seemed to ignore the most of it and whispered with the two students he had sat down with. She assumed they were probably his friends, and she made note to find out who exactly they were. Panic suddenly set it in when she finally realized why they were staring at him. His face was covered in blood, just as if he'd been punched in the nose, as was his shirt, and he was in muggle clothing. She set herself to figure out why exactly he was covered in blood the moment she got a chance and promise to give that person hell.

She watched him for the entirety of Dumbledore's speech; Claire no longer paid attention to the blood. She was too focused in trying to figure out exactly who her brother was as a person, so focused that when her name was first called she didn't hear it.

"Miss Jones, if you please?" Dumbledore said gently.

"Oh, yes, of course of course." She rose as quickly as she could and went to the stool that had been left out.

"Now, all though she will be starting her 6th year here at Hogwarts she will be sorted just as a first year, but in all other way she is to be treated as your equal." Dumbledore said aloud, "I expect all of you to show her respect and to be as courteous and kind as I know you all have the capability to be. So, without further delay, if you please Professor McGonagall?"

Claire took deep breaths to help settle her nerves. She so desperately wanted to be placed with her brother, but Dumbledore had thought it a better idea if she was sorted like every other student, to raise no suspicion of her being able to choose as none of them had been able to.

As the hat was set upon her head she heard the voice of the hat. "Ah! Who would have thought that Harry Potter had a sister? But I see you wish for no one to know... So many secrets. And a pureblood, oh yes, you'd be quite suited for Slytherin with as many secrets as you've got locked away."

The witch prayed and hoped for Gryffindor. Claire wanted to be with her brother, and she hoped the hat would see this and grant her this wish of hers. She didn't know much, but she knew enough to know that Slytherin and Gryffindor did not get along. And if she were to be in Slytherin… Claire would lose all hopes of any kind of friendship with her brother.

"I see… I see… Gryffindor… Well... If you're sure… It seems that both of you have wished not to be in Slytherin. Well then. It seems I have no choice… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted her house into the Great Hall and the whole of the Gryffindor table clapped. As she made her way to the table, she was welcomed and sat in an open space not far from Harry.

She was in the same school as her brother, in the same year, in the same house, and only a few feet from him speaking to those who had known him his whole life. The only question was how to proceed.

Harry Potter stared at this new girl. Dumbledore had said nothing of a transfer student when he had seen him during the summer, and he wondered why. Maybe Dumbledore didn't trust him with this information, or maybe he hadn't known yet.

Claire Jones… She was American, if her named didn't tell you so it was certainly the way she spoke. He wondered why an American would transfer to a school located in the U.K. Especially now, with a war about to break out. It didn't make any sense.

"That's weird," Ron said stuffing his face full of food. "I've never heard of anyone transferring from one Wizarding school to another."

Hermione looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. "Honestly Ronald, it's healthy to chew before swallowing. And you've never heard of it before because it's never happened, at least not at Hogwarts. I wonder why she transferred here."

The dark haired wizard glanced at Claire, "I was wondering the same thing."

"Oh, who cares why? Let's be happy about Snape being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ron replied as he continued to stuff his face and fill his plate.

Harry gave his best mate an incredulous look, "Why would we be happy about that?"

"Well," Ron said and swallowed after Hermione gave him a nasty look before speaking again. "That job is practically cursed; everyone who gets that job either gets killed off or goes completely mad! Except for Lupin, but that doesn't count. So maybe we'll finally get rid of Snape!"

Harry looked up at Snape, who wasn't glaring at him for once. Snape was glaring at Claire, he noticed. But why? What had she done to anger him? Was it because she was Gryffindor? With Snape it seemed reason enough, but somehow it didn't feel right… like Harry was missing something. Maybe Snape knew something about this girl that no one else knew, but what could it be to make him glare at the young witch with the same intensity he looked at Harry with?

The Wizard was broken out of his thoughts by a voice saying his name. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you? I've heard about you, even in America we know what happened. I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents when you were little," she said in that American accent.

Looking at her brother, seeing exactly the resemblances between them… she forgot all about the blood that had been there.

Harry looked at her to see she was sitting closer now, right across from him. "Oh, uh, yeah, I am. And thanks, I guess." Something about her face seemed so… familiar to him. But he had never in his life seen her before, maybe something about the shape of her face…

"I lost my dad to the war as well. I never met him though," Claire told him. Her heart raced, she had worked out a story to tell, to explain. She didn't want to lie to her brother, or anyone, but she couldn't very well tell anyone the truth. So she would tell as much of the truth as she could, without revealing too much.

Claire felt eyes on her and turned her attention to the table at the head of the room; where all the teachers sat. There sat Severus Snape, trying to glare a hole in her head it seemed. He had had a problem with her from the beginning, though she couldn't fathom why.

"Oh, don't mind him," Hermione said. "He doesn't like many people."

"He's right foul git!" Ron said loudly. "He hates all the Gryffindors, but he hates Harry most of all, we're surprised he hasn't killed him yet."

Blue eyes suddenly turned to emerald ones. "Why does he hate you?" Claire asked her brother, barely listening to Hermione lecture Ron about Snape being a teacher and how he would never do that and how he would never betray Dumbledore like that.

Harry shrugged, "He went to school with my dad, has a grudge against him."

Clarity suddenly filled Claire. Of course! Harry was James Potter's son, and Claire was his daughter. If Professor Snape had hated James Potter and hated Harry for the relation, then he'd look at Claire with the same disdain. But why would he hate them so intensely? What could her father have done to cause such ire towards himself and his children?

The Witch looked at Snape again to see his attention was elsewhere, and looked back at Harry, "That's a lot of hate just because of a childhood rival."

"Yeah, well. Like Ron said, he's a foul git. And a former Death Eater at that," Harry told her, with clear animosity in his words.

"The fact that he used to be a Death Eater doesn't mean anything." Claire said impassioned. "Who you were doesn't determine who you are now. He's clearly changed, and as Hermione was just telling Ron, Dumbledore trusts him. There must be reason for that. Besides, Death Eaters don't always choose to be Death Eaters."

Harry looked upon this girl, wondering how she could feel this way about Death Eaters when she too had lost family to the war. "How would you know? How could you possibly feel that way?"

The Witch made to speak, but stopped herself. She would not allow herself to speak too much all at once. If she told her brother all about herself now before he trusted her, then he might not ever trust her. And she couldn't risk that. Not after she had gone to such lengths to seek him out and be a part of his life. "I know from experience that things aren't always the way they may seem is all." And then that was that.

The rest of the time talk was of lighter things, and Claire easily kept everyone engaged in conversation. She involved everyone around them and told fantastical stories of her old Wizarding school in the states. She was a social creature and talked about everything under the sun. The American girl found out much about her brother, his love for Quidditch, his like of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and his knack for trouble. Ron and others told her all of many tales and there was so much laughter.

It wasn't long before they were ushered out of the Great Hall and to their respective dormitories. They were all told of the password into the tower and for a bit longer they all stayed up chatting, but soon there were yawns heard from various members of the group.

"So, how do I get to the girls dormitory exactly?" Claire asked Hermione tiredly.

"Oh, I'll show you. All the 6th year girls sleep in the same dormitory. You'll find your bed by looking for your trunk at the end of the beds," and Hermione rose. They said goodnight to the others and headed to the dormitory.

Once to her bed, Claire slept easily surrounded by red drapes and the hope that she would have a good friendship with her brother, and maybe, just maybe after the war was over… she could tell him that he was her brother.

* * *

Harry stayed up after Hermione and Claire had headed to the girls dormitory (with several other Gryffindor girls) with Ron. He talked idly with him, but in the back of his mind something nagged at him. Maybe he was being paranoid, or maybe he wasn't, but something about that girl unnerved him. She seemed so familiar to him, in a way he didn't understand. He felt very close to her, like he did with Hermione, but he didn't know her.

Besides that though, why was she here? People don't just transfer schools for the fun of it. When she had told stories of her old school, she had seemed to miss it and she spoke with a sort of sadness in her eyes. So why did she leave? The witch had fond memories and she was already becoming well liked by all of the Gryffindors, so he couldn't think of any problems she could have had with other students. It couldn't be grades, she talked of advanced classes, ones like Hermione took.

The only other thing he could think of was some kind of home problem, but even then, this didn't seem like a solution to that. Her old Wizard school had been a boarding school such as this one, so she wouldn't be home there either. She also spoke of her family with high regard, telling of how they spent time together at one place or another.

So why was she here? As far as he knew the war was escalating in Europe far faster than in America… why would she come to the danger? And shouldn't a parent want to keep their child away from potential danger? In less than a year they could be in a full out war, and Harry had a feeling Hogwarts would be in the middle of it.

Claire Jones… Something was up, there was a reason she was here, and he wanted to know what it was.

He settled himself to find out what exactly was going on, and he knew from the vague looks Hermione had had that she would want to know as well and maybe she could give some insight.

"Harry? Are you listening, mate?" the red-haired Wizard questioned.

"Oh, yeah," Harry replied. "Sorry Ron, got a lot on my mind."

"S'okay. I just asked why you were late." Ron said, questioningly.

"I was wondering that too," came Hermione's voice as she descended the stairs.

The dark haired Wizard looked at her curiously, "I thought you were headed to bed."

Hermione yawned while rubbing her eyes, "Couldn't get to sleep."

"What about Claire?"

Hermione waved her hand, "Oh she went straight to sleep. She seemed rather tired, dragged her feet the whole way."

"Anyways," Ron said, gathering their attention. "Why were you late?"

The room was completely quiet, there was no one else there and the only sound was of the fire crackling and sizzling in the fire place. And so Harry relayed what had happened on the train.

Harry had followed Zabini to the carriage that he shared with Malfoy and a few other Slytherins. He'd snuck under the invisibility cloak and hid on the luggage rack just above them and listened to their talk. He'd discovered that Malfoy was in all likelihood an official Death Eater now. When the train had stopped Draco had stayed and immobilized Harry with a spell, stomped on his face and left him under the invisibility cloak on the floor of the carriage. It was only because of Tonks that he had made it back to the castle.

"Are you sure he's a Death Eater?" Hermione questioned doubtfully.

The dark haired Wizard nodded vigorously, "Yes. He more or less said it."

"But, did you see his mark Harry?"

"Well, no, but he said –"

"He was probably lying Harry," the intelligent Witch replied. "Don't you think if he really was one, if he had the mark, then he would have flaunted it?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I don't think so. He thought I was there, he couldn't be sure, but even Malfoy is smarter than that."

Ron snorted, "Barely. Harry, he was just lying, he thought you were there so maybe he was saying it so you'd hear it and get yourself into trouble trying to look into it."

"No… I don't think he was lying. He made it sound like… like Voldemort gave him some kind of job," Harry continued on ignoring the slight flinch from Ron at the sound of Voldemort's name. "Like it was something he could do soon... before the end of this year I think. I think there's some kind of plan. I just don't know what."

"That's preposterous, Harry! Hogwarts is one of the safest places; there's no way he could do anything here. Especially with all of the extra security." Hermione said assuredly.

The redheaded Wizard nodded his head in agreement, "I agree with Hermione, mate. There's no way Dumbledore would let something happen."

"What about what he was doing at Borgin and Burks?" Harry didn't understand how they didn't see his point, yes, Malfoy could be lying, but he had never made up lies that bold. Making yourself seem more important than you are is far different than claiming to be a Death Eater. "And it's not like his family isn't close with Voldemort."

"That's true Harry, but I don't really think he has the mark. He might be involved but I don't think he's a true Death Eater."

The green eyed Wizard shook his head. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, he was sure of it. His father was a Death Eater, they were close with Voldemort, and there was no reason that he wouldn't be a Death Eater. With war surely coming upon them, Voldemort would need more forces, and what better way than to recruit young Slytherins? They know enough spells to defend themselves and can be taught more easily.

"Look," he said, trying to make his point, "I know how it sounds. I know it sounds like I'm just looking for something to be there. That might be true, but I can feel it. Malfoy is a Death Eater, and I'm going to prove it."

The only other two people in the room gave up the argument. Not long after that, the boys and the girl went to their separate dormitories and tucked in for the night.

Harry didn't fall to sleep immediately, he thought about Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater and about how odd it was that an American girl with no ties to the U.K. would suddenly be there. He didn't think much longer on it though, because sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So, thoughts? I feel like it's not that bad, I tried to show what both Harry and Claire were both thinking. But, have no fear, she won't be suddenly the main focus of everything. I'm trying to make it both their thoughts and feelings. And I'm trying to keep what actually happens there too, well it's obviously changed but I don't want it all about Claire or anything, in 6**__**th**__** year there was also the whole 'Draco is a Death Eater' thing and the Slug Club and all that. All that will be in there but it might not be fully accurate. But I should probably re-watch the movies (And get through the 6**__**th**__** book since I STILL haven't finished it so don't bite my head off). Constructive criticism is nice however, tell my why you like/hate it, please help me improve both the quality of this story and my writing!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Paranoid

**Chapter Two: Paranoid  
**

Claire woke up in a cold sweat (not for the first time that night), the smallest bit of light filtering through the drapes around her bed. She had had another nightmare, a nightmare full of memories she'd rather put in the past and forget. The memories she dreamed of were filled only with pain and fear, and she rather not relive such.

Last night, she had told of stories, of good and happy times, and while all of it was true, and she had many happy memories, she also had just as many horrid memories. Memories that kept one up at night in fear, and memories that she wished she could forget. During most days she could push her memories so far back that it seemed it all had just been one bad dream; that it never happened. But they were truly just buried secrets, and they were buried deep under her denial. And secrets always have a way of unearthing and making themselves known.

For now though, they cropped up only in her dreams, and none of them had come to light, they will stay buried deep in darkness, and she prayed they would stay that way, for the rest of her days.

The young Witch pushed away thoughts of her nightmarish memories, dwelling upon what has passed would do her no good. She instead looked to the future and readied herself for her first day of learning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The stone halls were quiet, the only sound was of the portraits murmuring and talking, and of the ghosts as they chatted. The Great Hall was nearly as quiet, not many people scattered about, as it was still early morning. Many of those that were up and about were the Ravenclaws with their blue and bronze ties situated neatly and seemingly perfectly straight. Besides the Ravenclaws were a couple Slytherins, one with slicked back blonde hair and an angular face, around him were a couple of boys rather largely built looking every bit like bodyguards and a few other people.

The blonde boy drew her attention; his voice was quite loud as he bragged about something or another and made gestures to his nose. She caught something about his father and rolled her eyes in disgust as she saw a girl draping herself upon him. Claire wasn't a fan of girls who acted like that, but she did feel a bit of sympathy for her when the boy seemed to not even notice her presence.

With a start she caught the boys eyes, a grey color, he gave a smirk, as if he thought the world of himself, "What a pity, you've ended up with those Gryffindors."

"What a pity, I almost ended up with you ferrets," the Witch replied, giving a bit of a smirk herself, and turned her gaze elsewhere. There was a snicker or two followed by the blonde boy telling them promptly to shut up.

That grey-eyed Wizard seemed the ring leader of the Slytherins, and quite a bit of trouble. She'd have to watch for him, see what moves he made.

Harry awoke and readied himself quickly before heading to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. The Great Hall was bustling with students, and teachers, as the heads of houses went around discussing the subjects they were taking.

The young Wizard ignored Malfoy as he pointed at him and gestured to his nose, laughing outright.

Hermione took the lead to sit with Claire, and Ron and Harry followed. "Where were you this morning?" Hermione asked.

"I came down a while ago, I was having trouble sleeping. New place and all," Claire waved off Hermione's question.

Hermione noticed the dark circles, and knew it was something more than it being a new place, but she kept quiet and let Claire have her privacy. "Do you already know what classes your taking?"

The blue eyed witch nodded, "Professor Dumbledore and I straightened out my classes over the summer. I just know what my classes are; I just don't know _where_ they are."

"Well, what do you have? I'd be happy to show you." Hermione offered politely, smiling at her.

Claire smiled back; she could see why her brother was friends with this girl. "I'd greatly appreciate that," Claire responded happily.

Professor McGonagall made her way through the Gryffindors until she came to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. She spoke to each of them individually, and her eyes darted between Harry and Claire. The blue eyed Witch could tell that the dark haired professor wanted so badly to tell Harry, she probably felt sympathy for him. He had no close family, and here was his sister, sitting right beside, and he didn't know. And there was the possibility that he might not ever know he had a sister, had family.

Claire, however, was not the only one to notice the looks. Hermione noticed as well, and she could only wonder what connection Professor McGonagall was making.

"Oh, and Harry," the elder Witch said, as if she was just remembering something. "I've got a list of about twenty hopefuls who have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team…"

McGonagall continued speaking, but Claire tuned the rest out. So, her brother was a Quidditch captain then… Her mother had told her little of her biological father, James Potter, but she had told her he was a great Quidditch star in his youth. It seemed Harry had inherited the talent.

Claire however, was not so lucky as to inherit such a talent, she however had an interest in the sport itself. She loved to watch games, watch the players fly around with such skill and grace as they dodge bludgers and dive for snitches… Quidditch was a sport she loved, but she had no real skill for it. She wasn't bad at it, but she wasn't good enough to make a team. However, it might bring her closer to her brother, and her best position was a keeper. So perhaps she could try out for keeper, worst case scenario she didn't get it, and best case scenario she got it and she had something to bond over with her brother.

"I'd like to try out for that," Claire stated as the redheaded Wizard marveled over the free periods in his schedule.

"For Quidditch?" the dark haired Wizard questioned as he looked over his schedule for the semester.

The blue eyed young woman shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, why not? I love the game, I'm not the greatest at it, but I'm a decent at keeper. I'd like to try out for it."

Ron's face fell at the sound of keeper, and it was clear to her that this is the position he intended to try out for. The witch felt sympathetic, but she wanted to try out, and if he was better than her he would get it, and if he wasn't he wouldn't. But she needed the chance to bond with her brother, even if it was just over the simple interest in Quidditch.

"Okay, I'll tell you when the practice is. And you're gonna try out for keeper?" Harry said, his emerald eyes meeting hers.

She nodded her in affirmation, "Yes. And if I don't make it, that means I can watch the games from the stands without having to worry about a quaffle headed for my face."

The ginger wizard seemed to brighten at this, as she seemed to not much care if she made the team or not.

They chatted idly for a bit longer, but before long it was time for Hermione to head for Ancient Runes and Claire headed to Charms, though Hermione wasn't able to show her to this class. Claire asked Neville Longbottom instead, having overheard his conversation with Professor McGonagall. He seemed absolutely flustered at the idea of a girl, a pretty one at that, asking him to show her to the class.

They both headed to Charms with Neville turning pink and acting flustered, and Claire speaking to him as if he was a long time friend, and smiled brightly.

"Something's odd about her," Harry said quietly to Ron, voicing the thought he had been thinking since he'd met her.

"I agree, mate, I mean, she's smart like Hermione, not nearly as smart though, and she likes Quidditch! Hermione hates Quidditch!" the red haired Wizard responded, not understanding what his best mate meant.

"No, Ron, that's not what I meant. Look, why would an American girl transfer to Hogwarts with all the turmoil that's going on? I know it's everywhere, but this is where it's central, where it's worst. So why now? She has no ties to Europe…"

Ron shrugged, "Maybe she just wanted to get away from America, maybe she wants to help in the war, I dunno know Harry. And you don't know that, maybe she has a sick cousin here or something."

Harry shook his head at his best friend as they headed back to Gryffindor tower for their free period. "Maybe. I just don't see it though. Something is up… and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Harry, you know you're my best mate… but honestly you're being paranoid. I understand why you're so paranoid about Draco, but this girl? She's just a nice pretty American girl; she's probably just here for some kind of educational thing. Or a sick relative, or something. The point is, she's just an ordinary girl," he said, and he scrunched his freckled nose up suddenly. "I really hope she's no good at Quidditch though, I like her and all, but, I want that spot."

The dark haired young man closed his emerald eyes for a moment, and rubbed his scar, purely out of habit. He wanted to continue the conversation, but he had no actual basis for his assumptions of her having an agenda. Just a feeling, and the more he argued the more frustrated he felt and the less likely anyone was to believe him. So he let it go, and talked about Quidditch with his best friend as they went through the portrait of the fat lady.

However, it wasn't long before they were going through the portrait once more, heading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom only four floors below them.

Hermione was already outside the classroom, her arms filled with books. "I've got so much work for Runes. We've got to write a 15 inch essay, two translations, and read all these books by Wednesday. I don't know how I'll manage," the brunette said fretfully, clearly feeling a bit overwhelmed. "And I bet Snape will give us loads."

A moment later Snape opened the classroom door and deafening silence fell upon all those outside the classroom. He looked upon them with disdain, and said simply, "Inside."

Upon entering Harry looked around, it was gloomier than usual, and the room was lit only by candles, the curtains had been pulled closed. There were new pictures, gruesome, horrible pictures. The pictures no doubt depicted the effects of curses and such; they showed horrible injuries and distorted body parts.

"You will not need your books," the greasy haired man said, and Hermione quickly put her book away. "I want to speak to you first, and you are to pay full attention."

The door suddenly opened again, and an American accent filled the room, "I'm sorry Professor, I lost track of Neville, and I couldn't find my way here."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Claire, and she stood stiffly, unsure of what to do. "Take a seat Miss Jones. And 10 points from Gryffindor for your lateness."

She gaped as her blue eyes dared to meet his black ones, "But, sir, I couldn't find my way. Don't punish my whole house for my own mistake."

"Another 10 points, and if you keep speaking and do not take a seat then I will give you a detention," the sallow faced man said, showing his lack of tolerance for both her and her lateness.

Claire sat in the nearest spot possible which happened to be only a seat away from Malfoy, only an empty space separating them, and listened as he talked about the Dark Arts. What he said was true; she knew this for a fact. The Dark Arts were very much like a monster, an indestructible monster that saw your weaknesses and attacked them, and if it didn't work it changed itself until it would work. It was ever changing, and became simply more vicious.

Malfoy began sniggering when Snape criticized the answer Hermione gave him. "Shut up, you git," the blue eyed girl whispered angrily. "At least she was smart enough to know the answer."

He turned his grey eyed glare on her, but he stopped sniggering. "At least I can find my way to class!"

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not inbred," she scoffed.

"Silence!" Snape shouted. "Since you two insist on speaking during my class, you two shall be partnered together for this exercise. You must jinx your opponent and shield yourself from the jinx, doing so without uttering a single spell."

"Damn it," Claire muttered as he walked away.

Everyone began partnering and Claire looked quite displeased as she faced Draco's smirking face. However, the smirk quickly disappeared as he attempted to jinx her without speaking. Sensing that he would not give up, nor would he actually achieve his goal, she watched those around her. People were either whispering the spells quietly or turning purple in the face with concentration. It was about twenty minutes in and the only person to achieve it honestly was Hermione. She had managed to use a shield charm without uttering a single word.

"Hats off to her," Claire said quietly.

Draco turned his attention to where she was looking and sneered, "Stupid mudblood. She's probably cheating."

Claire gave him a hard glare, "You're just pissed because she's better than you. Get your head out of your ass, because blood status is nothing."

His grey eyes seemed to be lit with fire, and he gave up trying to jinx her silently and casted a jinx at her. She barely moved out of the way, she gave him an incredulous look while he gave her a look of self satisfaction.

She angrily jinxed him back, however she did so silently. She could do only a few silent spells, but she could do a jinx. The pale skinned boy fell to the ground, his legs turned to jelly. "That's what you get," she said, feeling satisfaction herself.

Harry stood watching Ron, purple faced, and unable to cast a silent jinx. He readied himself to cast a shield, but he knew that Ron probably wouldn't be able to manage casting a jinx, not silently at least.

Snape walked over and looked at Ron with disdain written clear across his face, "Pathetic Weasley." He pushed his greasy hair out of his face and casted a silent jinx toward Harry.

The Wizard on the receiving end of the jinx, however, would not stand for this, and shouted, "_Protego_." All thoughts of nonverbal spells had flown out of his head when he casted the shield charm.

The charm was so powerful that it unbalanced Snape and he stumbled into a desk. All students turned their eyes to the clearly angry professor, waiting for the blow up.

Snape, however did not 'blow up', all though he did scowl angrily at Harry. "Do you remember that the assignment was to shield and jinx using silent spells?"

"Yes."

"Yes, _sir_."

"There's no need to call me sir, Professor." Harry responded insolently.

Claire rolled her eyes at her brother; he was going to get himself in trouble with such a comment, not that he wasn't already.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office. I take cheek from no one," Snape sneered, "not even… '_the Chosen One_'."

* * *

_**Author's Note: So, clearly Harry's not the only one who knows what's up. Hermione knows there's something, she just has no idea what it could possibly. I don't know who all will notice but I did use things directly from the book, I tried to change it some so it's not exactly the same. But those who know the books will know which parts.  
**_

_**I would like to thank all those who have favorite and alerted this story so far, thank you all very much. A special thank you to **_Arawn D. Draven_ **for being the only person to review as of yet. I appreciate the reviews.**_

_**Thanks to all who read this though! Watching the number go up on views makes my day! ^_^ Private message me or review to let me know what you think, and again, constructive criticism is always helpful and greatly appreciated!  
**_


	4. Chapter 3: Shame

**Chapter 3: Shame  
**

"That was absolutely brilliant, Harry!" Ron said encouragingly as they left Snape's classroom.

Hermione shook her head at the both of them, "Don't encourage him. Harry, you shouldn't have said that! He's a teacher!"

Claire trailed by them, she marveled at the powerful shield charm that Harry had casted, she had never been able to cast such a powerful charm. "Snape tried to jinx him, and he defended himself. It didn't matter at that point what Harry did or said, Snape would have given him a detention anyways."

"Miss Jones."

Claire turned only to see Snape's sallow face and greasy dark hair as he stood in the doorway to his classroom. "Professor?" she asked.

"If you are ever late again I will not allow you into my classroom at all. And if you ever attack another student when you have been asked to shield yourself from them, then the consequences will be severe. Do I make myself clear?"

Claire resisted the urge to grit her teeth, he seemed to be forgetting the fact that Draco didn't use a nonverbal spell, he said it aloud. She, however, was not going to bring this to his attention; she had already seen his reaction to her lateness. Not to mention Harry made a great big fool of him with that powerful shield charm. Honestly… she must get him to show her that charm.

"Yes, sir. I understand perfectly. May I continue to class now?" the witch said impatiently.

"You may," was his final response as he closed the door and returned to his classroom.

The trio had continued without Claire, and when she was out of earshot he asked Hermione if she thought something was fishy about her.

The Witch's honey colored eyes darted around them, seeing that no one would over here, especially not the girl in question, she spoke. "I think something is odd about her… And teacher's… Well, maybe it's just me but when they talk to either of you when the other is around… They kind of look between both of you. McGonagall did it the whole time; she kept looking between you both. It was as if there was a connection between you both that neither of you known about."

Harry was glad that Hermione agreed with him about Claire being a bit odd, but he wasn't sure about the rest of it. A connection? What connection could they possibly have? He would admit, she seemed familiar to him and he wanted to trust her, something about her made him want to trust her, but his mind told him not to, because really, what did he know about this American girl? Maybe there was something the teachers knew about her that she wanted secret, and was afraid that he'd seek out or something. He and his friends had a knack for doing that.

"I think she's perfectly normal," Ron said. "She's a pretty normal girl if you ask me."

"We don't know who she is," Harry said to his best mate.

"Exactly. We don't know her, so she could be normal or she could be mad. Either way, she seems like a nice girl." The ginger said, making his point.

Harry gave up that line of conversation. "What's Dumbledore thinking though? Snape talks about the Dark Arts like he loves them!"

"Well, I thought he sounded a bit like you," Hermione commented just as Claire caught back up with them.

The green eyed Wizard gave her an incredulous look. As if he could _ever_ sound like _Snape_.

"When you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts. Well, wasn't that what Snape was basically saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"

Harry did not argue, he was too busy awing at the fact that Hermione had found his words important enough to memorize as she did her textbooks.

"Harry! Hey Harry!"

Harry looked for the voice calling his name. It was Jack Sloper; he had been a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team the previous year. He was coming towards Harry with a bit of parchment in his hand.

"This is for you. By the way, when are you having try-outs?" he asked earnestly.

"I'm not sure," Harry said, and he thought that Jack probably wouldn't get on the team this year.

Whatever Jack was about to say had been tuned out though, because Harry recognized the thin slanted writing on the parchment. Harry walked away, cutting Jack off midsentence. Hermione and Ron followed.

Claire followed as well though she did not attempt to read the parchment as Harry unrolled it, nor did she ask anything when they talked about it. She wasn't close with him yet, and that wasn't her place.

Harry unrolled the parchment; it was a letter from Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday.  
Kindly come along to my office at 8 p.m. I hope you are enjoy-  
ing your first day back at school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"Acid pops?" the red haired Wizard whispered, reading over his friends shoulder.

"Password to get pass the gargoyle outside his office," he whispered back, aware of Claire's presence only a few feet away from them as they walked to the common room. He did notice though, that she had moved away upon seeing the letter. It seemed she wanted to give him privacy, which he appreciated. "Snape won't be pleased though; I won't be able to serve his detention."

They talked quietly of what Dumbledore would teach Harry at these private lessons. Hermione thought there would be a lot of defensive magic involved where Ron was making assumptions of very powerful spells even Death Eaters wouldn't know.

"Hermione, where is the library?" Claire asked suddenly.

As Hermione told Claire how to get to the library she noticed Claire seemed quite fidgety. The blue eyed Witch seemed unable to stand still the entire time Hermione explained, and she rubbed her forearms and pulled down the sleeves of her robes, as if she was cold. Hermione didn't quite understand that, it was a warm day and if anything she should have been pushing the sleeves up.

Claire rushed to the library once she was out of sight of everyone. She managed to find her way to the library without getting lost; Hermione gave her very detailed instructions. She sat down and pulled parchment, a quill, and ink out of her bag.

The trio had tried to be quiet, but Claire had managed to overhear all of it, which was unfortunate. She wished she had not heard any of it, because now she would have to report. At the same time though, she was glad that they had said the information just loud enough for her to catch. Because her arm was burning (even if only slightly) which meant she had to send a letter now or by the end of the day she would be in agony. But she didn't want to give away any information, however little she had.

But, if she did not the consequences would be dire, and so she set to writing.

_I have been around P for only a day; I do not have much  
information to report. P has a meeting with D on Sat. at  
8 p.m. in D's office. D's giving P lessons. Might be for  
defensive and offensive. Not sure. Will find out what I can  
and report again_

_- C_

Claire put her things back in her bag, and thought the letter would be sufficient enough. For now at least. Claire had to stop and ask for directions to the owlery from a prefect, because she didn't want to get lost and waste more time.

The slight burning was now intensifying and she was glad that it happened during the break, and not during class. After years of this she still had no pain tolerance. She found her owl quickly and tied the letter to its ankle. Her little brown owl looked at her with sadness, as if the little owl knew of her owner's pain and of her predicament and flew off.

As Claire watched the little owl fly off, she felt intense shame wash over, and wished that she didn't have to send that letter.

* * *

_**Author's Note: It's very obvious who Claire is exactly, and if it's not obvious to you then that's fine. For those who have figured it out (wasn't very hard to) don't reveal it exactly. Private Message me and I'll tell you if your right, which you probably right. I was never quite good at subtlety.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy the very short chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but it seemed a good place to leave off. Thanks to those who reviewed**_ _**(**_Arawn D. Draven, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, _**and**_hawkswench**.**_**)**_


	5. Chapter 4: Luck

**Chapter Four: Luck**

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Claire seemed to be the only Gryffindor students that qualified or were interested in N.E.W.T. level Potions. In addition to them there were only four Slytherins, one of which was Draco Malfoy, and four Ravenclaws as well. There were was only one Hufflepuff in the dungeons that had once belonged to Snape, and that was Ernie Macmillan.

Harry liked him, despite him being rather pretentious and Ernie began speaking to him about D.A. from the year before when Harry had taught them all some spells because Umbridge would not.

Before they could have an actual conversation however, the door opened and out came a man who still reminded Harry of a great big Walrus. Slughorn welcomed them in, Harry and Zabini especially.

The classroom held none of Snape's former doom and gloom, it was quite cheery (as cheery as a dungeon can be anyways). The tables were set up all in a line all of them smack up against each other, so almost everyone was next to someone they did not want to be by.

On one side of Harry was Ernie Macmillan (who was on the outside of the table) and on his other side was Claire, and across from him was Hermione and Ron.

Claire frowned at who sat next to her and gave him a glare, and his grey eyes glared right back at her, the same kind of fire lit in them as before.

One each of the tables was a cauldron, a rather large cauldron, and the closest to Claire was filled with a golden liquid that emitted a scent that made her head feel foggy. She felt content, and she stopped noticing the burning sensation in her arm. All she could smell was leather and the smell of cedar wood. And something else, some sort of scent that reminded her of men's cologne.

"Now then," said Slughorn and Claire's head snapped up. The fog in her mind cleared some, enough to pay attention to what the man said. The walrus-like Wizard told them to pull out their supplies and so she did.

"Professor," Harry said. "Ron and I haven't got a scale, or a book, or anything like that. We didn't realize we would be able – "

"Don't worry about it Harry m'boy. You can borrow a book from me until you can write to Flourish and Blotts, and I'm sure we have some extra scales for the both of you. And you can use ingredients from the store cupboard until you can order some ingredients as well."

Moments later Harry and Ron were handed two very tarnished scales and two dilapidated copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_.

Once they were settled with their items, Slughorn returned to the front of the classroom. "I've prepared a few potions for all of you to look at. After you have completed your N.E.W.T.s you should be able to make all of these potions. At the very least you should know what all of these potions are, even if you have not made them. Who can tell me what this one is?"

Hermione's hand struck the air, and Harry recognized the sludge looking contents of the cauldron. "Polyjuice Potion, sir."

"Very good!" Slughorn said happily. "Now," he pointed it his thick finger at another cauldron, "who can tell me this one?" It was the cauldron that had been emitting that wondrous smell that had fogged Claire's brain.

Again, Hermione's hand was in the air before anyone had time to look in the cauldron and make a guess. Slughorn nodded, looking amused. "Amortentia, it's the most powerful love potion in the world."

"You recognized it by its sheen, I presume?" Slughorn asked, looking impressed by Hermione.

"Yes, and the characteristic spirals and it smells different to each person. I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment…" Hermione flushed and did not complete her sentence.

Slughorn ignored her embarrassment and asked Hermione her name. "Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Are you related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?" Slughorn asked eagerly.

Hermione looked rather lost for words, "No, I don't think so. I'm Muggle-born, sir."

Malfoy whispered something to the boy next to him, Nott. "If he knows anything Slughorn won't want anything to do with her now. Mudblood that she is."

Claire glared harshly at him and stamped on his foot, hard, which stopped his sniggering. "Say that again," she said shallowly under her breath, "and I hear you, you will regret it you inbred scumbag."

"What are you gonna do about it blood traitor?" he hissed under his breath.

"I'll –"

"Would you like to tell me what this potion is?" Slughorn asked Claire looking unhappy about her talking during his class.

Her blue eyes sought the cauldron in question, it was colorless and she smelled nothing from it. "Veritaserum, truth potion." She was a bit too familiar with that potion, having been under its affects only once in her life.

Slughorn nodded, satisfied.

"What about that one?" the Hufflepuff student asked.

"Oh, _that_ one." Slughorn clearly had not forgotten this potion, but he pretended he did, for dramatic effect, Harry was sure. "That is called Felix Felicis," Hermione gave an audible gasp at that. "I take you know what it does Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck! It makes you lucky!" the intelligent Witch said, excited.

Everyone sat straight and paid attention to Slughorn's every word, even Malfoy who had been paying attention to almost nothing of what Slughorn had been saying previously.

"Excellent, excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor. This potion is desperately tricky to make and disastrous to get wrong. If it is brewed correctly, however, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed. Until it wears off of course. I have taken it twice myself in my life, once when I was twenty-four and once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoons taken at breakfast. Two perfect days." A contented look passed over Slughorn's face.

"And that," Slughorn said, a smile on his face, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson. One tiny little bottle liquid luck. Just enough for 12 hours luck. But I must tell you, that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions. Sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So you are to use it only on an ordinary day, and watch as the ordinary day becomes one of the best of your life.

"In order to win my fabulous prize, turn to page 10 in your textbooks. I want you to make the Draught of Living Death. I know it is complex, and I don't expect anyone's to be perfect. However, the student that has gone the furthest in the potion successfully will win little Felix. Now, you may begin!"

Claire set to work, pulling out her required ingredients and setting up her cauldron. She was moving quite well, though Hermione was ahead of her. Draco though, kept bumping into her as he rushed through, chopping his roots as fast as he could.

Both Witches ran into a bit of trouble with the sopophorous beans, they were quite difficult to cut. Claire huffed and puffed as she tried to cut, but it was difficult and she soon became rather irritated.

However she felt renewed energy when Malfoy tried to get favored treatment from Slughorn by mentioning his grandfather. Slughorn, though, had simply shrugged him off and talked about he was upset to have heard he died before he continued walking among the students. Much to Malfoy's dismay.

"Told you blood status is nothing," Claire said, smirking.

Malfoy ignored her and worked hard on his potions. He was quite good at this, she noticed as he finally managed to cut his beans (while she still had not been able to).

She shook her head and set to work again trying to cut her beans.

"Crush them," Harry said to her suddenly.

She looked over to see him farther into the potion than anyone else in the entire dungeon. Even Hermione Granger, whose hair was much bushier than usual due to the steam rising from her cauldron. The Witch looked absolutely in a fit, so frustrated, saying that she was following the true instructions when Harry tried to tell her certain things.

Claire saw no harm in listening to what Harry had said, and so she crushed her beans. She was shocked, it was much easier to crush them than to cut and there was more juice coming out this way. The Witch made quick work of getting the juice in her cauldron and continued to listen to Harry.

Harry was quite good at potions, and she was rather impressed with him. She didn't think he'd have such a knack for this, but he did and she was surprised.

Even as she continued as fast as she could to get it done, she knew Harry would win; he was the farthest and nearly done with the whole potion.

"How are you _doing _that?" Hermione demanded of him, red faced and her hair the bushiest it had been from the fumes of her cauldron.

"And times up!" Slughorn said. "Please stop stirring."

Claire glanced at Hermione's potion to see it was resolutely purple, no matter how much Hermione stirred it did not turn the pale pink Harry's had turned upon only a few stirs. She looked down at her own potion, it wasn't quite as dark as Hermione's or as light as Harry's, but it was better than nothing. Her blue eyes looked into Ron's cauldron, his looked like liquid licorice and he swore under his breath.

Slughorn went around, looking at potions and passed over almost every potion, but pure delight was on his face at Harry's potion. "Excellent! You are the clear winner! You're just as good as your mother was at Potions! You must have inherited her talent! Well done, well done indeed! Well, as promised, here you are," the walrus like man looked euphoric as he handed over the little bottle of golden liquid.

When they had all put their potion making equipment away and cleaned off their tables they were dismissed. Harry was elated, which had never happened in that dungeon before, and couldn't stop the smile on his face at his victory.

"How'd you manage that mate?" Ron asked him earnestly.

Harry shrugged, knowing Malfoy was in earshot. "Got lucky, I guess."

Once in the security of Gryffindor tower, Harry had truly revealed how he had managed to make such a potion. Claire was with them, and he did not much care if she knew, it wasn't that much of a secret, he just didn't want Malfoy getting any ideas about getting him in trouble.

"I s'pose you think I cheated?" Harry asked Hermione incredulously upon the look on her face.

"Well it wasn't your own work, was it?" Hermione said, looking rather upset while trying to flatten her hair which was bushier than normal.

"He just followed different instructions than ours. Could have ended horribly, but it paid off." Ron blabbed on about his book that apparently had vomit on it when a redheaded girl came into the conversation.

She looked at Harry, rather angry, "Did I hear right? Have you been taking orders from a book?"

"It's not like that," the dark haired Wizard quickly admonished. "It's not like Riddle's diary or anything like that. Just a textbook that someone scribbled on, that's all."

"But you're doing what it says?" she persisted, looking rather distressed.

Harry shook his head, "It's just a few potions tips, that's all. Honestly – "

"She has a point." Hermione interjected perking up, "We better check to see if something's odd with it."

Ginny grabbed the book and handed it to Hermione, to Harry's displeasure, and casted spells on it to see if it would reveal something about itself. But it just lay there, doing nothing. "I guess it's alright…"

"Good, now can I have it back?"

Hermione handed back the book, and Harry dropped it. Claire watched his face as he picked it up, a quick moment of shock on his face, and then it was gone. And she wondered what he saw.

The emerald eyes of the Wizard gazed at the back of the book, on the very bottom corner was the same handwriting that was on the entire book. It said simply: _This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince._

* * *

_**Author's Note: So. Hope you enjoyed this! Not much happened, pretty much nothing important happened.**_

_**Review or send me a private message to tell me what you think of it. Tell me what you like and/or dislike.**_

_**Thanks to those who have read this, and to those have favorite and alerted this. And again, thank you to those who review (**_Arawn D. Draven_**) and give me their much appreciated opinions**_


	6. Chapter 5: Two-Faced

**Chapter Five: Two-Faced**

Claire was by herself in the library, pacing in an empty aisle that people didn't seem to travel much. The books were covered by dust and there were only a few books that seemed to be checked out recently.

The week passed quickly for most everyone, though Claire's passed a bit slower. Despite having sent that letter, her arm burned several more times and she had to send a letter saying she had no more information as of yet. The man was impatient, and she simply wished she could be left alone for just a bit, just long enough to feel as if she was a normal student at Hogwarts.

Snape seemed to not only hate Claire, but be suspicious of her. He often gave her these glaring looks and she felt some sort of probing in her mind when she looked directly at his eyes. There was no way to know for sure, but the Witch thought he might be trying to use Legilimency on her. Little did he know she was sufficient in Occulemency, enough at least to keep him from probing into her mind too much.

Claire, was becoming quite paranoid, she felt as if Snape knew who she was, or at least suspected. Which would be no good, she felt that if he figured it out he would go running to Dumbledore. And Dumbledore would lose all trust in her, and she would no doubt be taken out of Hogwarts. Be taken away from Harry. And after Harry's lesson with Dumbledore last night she became paranoid of other things as well. She wondered if Dumbledore had told Harry that she was his sister, if he had told him something about her, told him that his father had cheated on his mother.

The ebony haired Witch paced and tried to calm herself. She was being unnecessarily paranoid, and she knew it. Her gut was wrenched with fear and with anxiety, her arm was burning again and it seemed to only add to her paranoia. Her mind burned with questions.

Did he know? Was that why he was always making her send the letters? Did he know why she was truly there? No, he couldn't. Only her mother knew the full story and she wouldn't tell anyone. Her mother was extremely skilled in Occulemency, sometimes said to be the best in America. Her mother wouldn't tell, and she was intelligent, she wasn't stupid enough to be slipped Veritaserum, not like Claire had been.

She sat on the ground sighing heavily, her arm burning, and her head muddled. She couldn't think straight, the burning was too much, and was beginning to overwhelm her. This had never happened this often; she had never been on a mission though. A mission she volunteered for.

Regret and fear and paranoia filled her, and nothing seemed to clear her mind. It was only a week and she was already feeling like she was on a quick trip to insanity. She made herself breathe, made herself think logically.

The man that summoned her letters knew nothing of her relations to Harry Potter. Dumbledore had no way of knowing of her affiliations, of the other reason why she was at Hogwarts, nor did anyone else at Hogwarts have a way of knowing. Her mind was protected, Snape knew nothing. Harry knew nothing.

Dumbledore told Harry nothing, if he had, he would have confronted her, and he wouldn't have been speaking to her at breakfast.

She sighed, her mind still all over the place. Claire had always had such a muddled mind, so filled with so many thoughts that never usually made any sense at all. She was too chaotic, and she wondered if this would ever change. If she would always be looking over her shoulder… waiting for someone to put it all together… wondering if she would slip up and tell the wrong person the wrong thing.

There were two sides of her, and no one knew both sides but her mother, but she feared the day when someone would discover who she was.

After a while she decided to leave the library and head to breakfast, her stomach was coiled with anxiety and paranoia and she didn't much feel like eating but she knew she had to eat something. Today was the Quidditch try-outs, and her chances were slim but they were still there and she still had to appear as a normal student, even if she wasn't.

She sat at the table near her brother and his friends and forced some eggs and bacon into her stomach, thought it wasn't the most pleasant feeling. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about Hagrid, none of them had taken his class and he was quite upset over this apparently. He had not showed up at breakfast, lunch, or dinner since the start of term feast.

Claire had taken his class though, and she found she quite enjoyed it, though she was his only N.E.W.T. level student, but she'd always enjoyed animals. Hagrid had a bit of a fascination for dangerous animals but she enjoyed helping him take care of the Hippogriff Witherwings, Hagrid was even considering letting her ride him. She looked forward to this, though with the way she felt that was probably not a good idea any time soon.

Working with the animals though, even as strange as they all were, reminded her of being at her grandparents (her Muggle father's parents) and so she greatly enjoyed the time with the animals. Even with Hagrid's enthusiasm about the more dangerous ones.

"I don't see why you didn't take it," Claire pitched in. "All I basically do is help him take care of his Hippogriff. And working with the animals he's had so far isn't bad, can be fun at times. Reminds me of my dad's muggle grandparents."

"They raise dangerous animals do they?" Ron snorted, and then added, "And I thought your father was a pureblooded Wizard that died in the war."

She swallowed her food before responding. "Yes, he was. But my dad, the man who _raised _me is a muggle. My mum married him before I was born, and he's been the only dad I've ever known. My biological father didn't want anything to do with me. But I've spent a summer here or there with my Muggle grandparents, and they raise animals. Horses, pigs, sheep, and all that. Taking care of the magical animals with Hagrid reminds me of being with them."

After that Claire simply listened to the rest of the conversation, feeling a bit sick to her stomach at thinking of her grandparents. Her grandfather had died almost a year ago and her grandmother wasn't looking well, she'd fallen ill just after his death and was usually depressed. She thought to write a letter to them, and decided she'd do that late tonight, she was sure she'd have to write a report anyways, so why not send a letter to her family?

Claire vaguely listened to them talk about their escapade from the previous year at the Ministry of Magic. Now that she had heard of, it had been in the papers even in America, why wouldn't it be? It had finally been realized that Lord Voldemort had come back, and Claire shuddered at the thought. The Death Eaters had become much more active after that, since they'd received no confirmation that he'd come back during the TriWizard tournament.

Claire tuned back in when Hermione commented on the fact that Dumbledore was gone, and had been most of the week. Claire had noticed this too, and it had added to her paranoia. The Witch made herself not think of her paranoia, of all her thoughts from earlier that morning and all week. She made herself calm down and make herself focus on the conversation.

Just as she had done this, the trio were getting up, and Claire rose too. They were all headed to the Quidditch pitch. On the way down there a girl, Lavender Brown she was told, had waved and said hello to Ron, which gave Hermione a bit of a jealous look.

They both, Claire noticed, had been acting jealous. Any time that Hermione said anything about Harry's achievements or spoke of the attention he got the redheaded Wizard instantly became jealous and tried to boast about his injuries and his escapades. They clearly had feelings for each other that they both denied, even to themselves.

Once down by the Quidditch field, Claire summoned her broom from her room using the _Accio_ spell. In a quick minute it was in her hand and people were being sorted out for try-outs.

The new Quidditch captain quickly became very agitated. There were so many people there, so Harry decided the best way to sort this out was to send people in groups; ten to one group; to fly around the pitch. The first group was full of first years that couldn't even fly, and the second was filled with the silliest girls he had ever seen in his life. He promptly told them to get off the Quidditch pitch and they did, going to bother the people in the stands. The third group caused a pile-up half way around the pitch, the fourth group had come without any broomsticks, and the fifth group was comprised of Hufflepuffs.

"If there is anyone else not in Gryffindor, leave now! Please!" Harry shouted, rather frustrated, two which some Ravenclaws went to the stands just giggling the whole way.

After two hours, arguments, more screaming, and a few temper tantrums he had three Chasers. Katie Bell returned to the team, Ginny Weasley joined being able to out fly everyone else, and Demelza Robins who was a new find and was very good at dodging bludgers.

He now was dealing with the rejected Beaters, and the only way to get them out of there was to threaten them with hexes. He'd gotten two Beaters who were rather good, but were not nearly as good as the Weasley twins had been. One was a broad-chested third year named Jimmy Peakes who had given Harry a lump the size of an egg with a Bludger and the other was Ritchie Coote, who was looked very thin like a reed but aimed very well.

These two joined the three Chasers, and now Harry was left to have the Keepers try out. He'd waited to save them for last, so that maybe Ron wouldn't feel as much pressure and wouldn't be as nervous with as many people. However, everyone had simply gone into the stands to watch and this seemed to be worse.

The first five applicants weren't able to save more than two goals. Cormac McLaggen was able to save four, much to Harry's disappointment, however he went off in the completely wrong direction.

On Claire's turn, she had nervously mounted her broom, she flew smoothly, not all that fast, but fast enough for a Keeper. She wasn't as skilled or graceful as McLaggen had been in saving the goals, but she had managed to save just as many as him, but was unable to save the last one as it had been just out of her reach.

Harry hoped above hope that Ron would save all five, but if he didn't he would hope that Claire could break a tie between McLaggen and her, because he'd rather have her than McLaggen. McLaggen was a pompous show off, and Harry did not care for him.

There was a shout of "Good luck!" and Harry turned to see Lavender Brown, instead of Hermione as he expected. Though Hermione was giving Lavender Brown a dirty look before she covered her face with her hands, worried about how Ron would do as he was clearly a ball of nerves.

Harry wanted to do the same, but as the captain he figured he should watch.

Ron was tinged green, and he was not graceful in the least, and he clumsily blocked the balls from going into the goal posts. However, clumsy though, he had managed to block all five of them.

The dark haired Wizard grinned brightly, happy to have his friend on the team. He turned to announce the try-outs were now over, but he turned to find himself face to face with Cormac McLaggen.

"His sister didn't really try," McLaggen said angrily, his face red from anger.

"Rubbish!" said Harry. "That was the one he nearly missed!"

McLaggen took a step closer to Harry, but Harry did not back away. "Give me another go!"

"No!" the slightly shorter Wizard stood his ground, "You had a go. You saved four and Ron saved five. Ron is keeper. He won it fair and square!"

His face became redder, and a vein seemed to be popping out of his head. He balled his fists up and acted as if he was going to punch Harry for a moment.

A dark haired Witch was soon in between the two Wizards, she held her wand out put it up against McLaggen's throat. "You so much as touch Harry, and you will have me to deal with."

McLaggen glared into Claire's blue eyes, "Why should I be afraid of you? You're a _girl_."

Her eyes hardened, "Because this _girl_ knows spells that would make you piss yourself. Because this _girl_ could have you on the ground in a minute. Because this _girl _has a wand to your throat and that's just as bad as a knife. So back up, or you will be in a world of hurt." She had a menacing and malicious look on her face, fear passed across McLaggen's face for a moment.

The expression passed quickly, and McLaggen looked over her head at Harry and then back at her and scoffed. "I didn't want to be Keeper on this loser team anyways," and he stalked off, still looking rather anger.

Claire put her wand away and turned to Harry, "Are you alright?" she questioned, seeming afraid McLaggen had somehow hurt him without her noticing.

"I'm fine, he didn't touch me. I had it handled though!" the Wizard answered angrily.

"I know you did," she said. "But I was just trying to help. I've been around people like him my whole life, he wasn't going to back off. People like him don't back off until they get what they want.."

"Well I could have defended myself! I didn't need you coming in and dealing with my problems," the Wizard said to her angrily.

She looked at him furiously, "You could have but you weren't going to!"

He shouted, "You don't even know me to say whether I was going to or not! I don't even know who you are! You're just some strange girl from America who showed up here out of nowhere!" He stalked off with Hermione and Ron, headed towards Hagrid's and away from Claire.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, and alerted this story! Especially to those who review (**_Arawn D. Draven_**)!**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Storm

**Chapter Six: Storm**

The sky was dark and heavy rain spattered the windows of the tower. It was the very early hours of the morning, only a couple hours before the day would begin. The only sounds in the girls dormitories was the soft breathing of sleeping young Witches and of the storm brewing outside. Everyone was asleep, except, of course, for Claire.

The burning in her arm had woken her from yet another nightmare, and she wasn't sure if she should be thankful from the reprieve of a nightmare. Though she wasn't sure that the burning was preferable.

She lied there, petting Hermione's cat. The cat was rather ugly with a squashed face and it was plump but it was affectionate towards her and she rather liked the cat. However, the cat often hissed at her left arm, and so she never came around the cat while others were around.

The cat purred softly as she pet him while he lay half on her stomach. She held up her left arm, pulling her long pajama sleeve back to look at her arm. It looked like a tattoo, and to any Muggle that's all it would be, a morbid tattoo, but a tattoo none the less. That tattoo was a skull on her inner elbow, coming from the skull's mouth was a snake that wrapped around her upper forearm just below her elbow in a band.

She wished she could remove the ugly thing, remove the connection that came with it, she however could not. Claire considered herself lucky in her own way though, because she was part of the Death Eaters in America she was not directly tied to Lord Voldemort, just his…. American spokesman you could say. And thankfully she didn't have to see him in person to make the burning sensations go away. She was thankful for small miracles.

Closing her blue eyes, she made herself think of other things.

Harry. He had been angry with her. Hermione had told her that he had been angry because he was already in a horrible mood and then Claire had made it worse by doing what he hated. Acting like she knew him. Everyone acted as if they knew Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and now The Chosen One. Everyone wanted to be around him and everyone pretended they knew him, and he hated it.

In hindsight, she shouldn't have acted that way regardless. She'd acted more like a protective older sister than she had just a concerned friend. She wasn't even a friend truly, they weren't close, she was more like an acquaintance. However, all thoughts had gone out the window, she'd simply wanted to protect her little brother from potential danger. But he hadn't seen it that way, but perhaps he would have, if he knew. But the dangers weren't worth him knowing, and she was truly bursting to tell someone, no matter how much of a bad idea it was. And she knew she wouldn't, shouldn't, and couldn't but she wanted too.

Claire sighed, she'd spent too many years in secrets, in lies, and she hated it. However, her situation had required it; it was a part of her life. It was difficult sometimes, to lie to her father's face about her nightmares. To lie to her mother and say the meeting wasn't bad, that she hadn't dueled someone far above her caliber and lost.

Just one time, just _once_ she wanted to tell the truth, not just a partial truth, or a complete lie, she wanted to tell the _whole _truth.

Her whole life… It had been lies and secrets. Believing that her dad was her dad… and then finding out it wasn't true. Finding out her mother was a Death Eater, then becoming one and hiding all this from the only father she'd ever known. Having to hide her mark, no matter how hot it was, no matter how badly she wanted to just act like the other young teens and go swimming.

It had been hard, but in ways it'd been better than her half-brother's life. She had known from her parents what she had been told he never knew from his aunt and uncle. Love. She had been loved, every day of her life, through the pain and the lies and the secrets, she had still known that she was loved. And that… that is the single most important thing in the world, it can break you or it can strengthen you. Love can shape you too, and if she had not had the love of her mum and dad… She wouldn't know who she'd be today.

Claire turned over, face down in the pillow (much to Crookshanks displeasure) and groaned into the pillow. Her head was again muddled with so many thoughts, and she knew if she did not find someone to confide it then she would slip and it would all be over. Four years of keeping secrets and telling blatant lies burdened her, and she wanted to share that burden, something which she had never been able to truly do.

A bit of light filtered through the window, though it still stormed outside. She pushed herself out of bed, and forced herself to get ready for the day. By the time she was finished Hermione was just starting to rise.

"Have you been up the whole night?" Hermione asked her.

Claire shrugged, throwing up her messy dark hair not feeling in the mood to force it into being straight. "Not really. Been awake for a couple hours is all."

"You know," said Hermione, looking at the purplish circles under the girl's blue eyes, "you could get a sleeping draught from Madam Pomfrey."

She shook her head and casted a basic glamour on her eyes, to get rid of the dark circles. Before Hermione could try to convince her otherwise, she grabbed her school bag and headed to the owlery.

The climb up the owlery seemed to be a long trek, and Claire considered brewing a sleeping draught herself, she wasn't as talented as Harry was proving to be, but she did have a bit of a knack for potions. Though Harry's talent stemmed from that book of his, and hers was more natural, but it was easier using his book's set of directions, made the process go quickly and came up with results that were a bit better.

When she got to the owlery, all thoughts flew out of her mind.

Now, Claire was fully prepared to send a letter, not that she had any information, she still hadn't been there long and the man she sent her letters to didn't seem to understand that it takes time. However, she had never _received _a letter while on a mission. If they wanted a letter, they sent out the burning feeling in her arm, but they did not send her a letter.

There is always a first time for everything.

On the stone ledge sat a great black owl, much bigger than her own, and in its talons was a letter addressed to her.

_Our usual system of communication is becoming  
rather troublesome. You are now to report to a  
D.E. connected with L.V. that is also connected  
with the school. We are to meet tonight in the  
forbidden forest. You shall meet the D.E. and I  
shall give you more details._

_S._

Her heart pounded inside of her chest, she had never before been around a Death Eater connected with the Dark Lord. She sent the bird on its way and tucked the letter discretely in her robes.

Claire made herself compose and calm herself before she reached the Great Hall, so she took her time, walking slowly, allowing herself time to think.

Her stomach was twisting at the thought of seeing Samuel, he was the head of everything in America, and she did not look forward to seeing him. The burning in her arm would not cease until she met him in the forbidden forest. Though, he was not her main concern. Her main concern was this Death Eater.

She was sure he must have the true mark of a Death Eater, the snaked winded in on itself on the forearm, unlike the snake banded around her upper forearm. This meant a direct connection with Lord Voldemort and in all likelihood a true follower. This was not a good thing, because if they were connected to the school, they were most likely someone _inside_ the school. She figured it wasn't a student, and if it was it was someone in their final year.

No, it probably wouldn't be a student she would be reporting to. It would be a teacher.

But who? She couldn't think of any teacher that would be involved with Voldemort. The obvious teacher to assume would be Snape, but he was close with Dumbledore, this much was clear and she doubted Dumbledore would allow him so close if he suspected him of being an active Death Eater.

As she walked into the Great Hall, she made herself breathe calmly, and made herself think of other things. Regardless, she _would_ find out tonight, and there was nothing more to do than wait.

With that in mind, she continued her day as usual.

However, just after lunch, on her way to Hagrid's class, Hermione caught up to Claire, she had a free period so she had no class to get to. "Are you okay?" she asked, genuine concern in her honey brown eyes.

Claire nodded, "Yeah. I'm just tired. I've never slept well."

"I really do think you should go to Madam Pomfrey," the Witch said, sounding sympathetic.

She shook her head, several strands of dark hair falling in her face in the process. "It's fine, really. I'll manage."

Hermione nodded, but she still stood there, not leaving, it was clear she hadn't stopped Claire just to ask her to see Madam Pomfrey. "I have a question," Hermione said slowly, unsurely. When Claire nodded, Hermione stayed silent for another moment before speaking. "Did you know Harry, before this year?"

Claire's heart stopped. "Why do you ask?"

"You act… Well two weeks ago, at the Quidditch pitch… you acted like you truly care about him, the way I've seen Ron's siblings care for and defend each other."

While Hermione's face took on an inquisitive look the other Witch's face took on a pallor color and her bright blue eyes widened. Claire's heart raced quickly and she heard only her own blood thrumming, and for a moment she forgot the burning in her arm, because her only feeling now was her stomach dropping.

Hermione needed no response. Claire's face was like a book, and Hermione wasn't stupid, far from it. "Oh my… Merlin. You can't be. That's _impossible_. It's… But… _How_?" Hermione gaped, she was at a loss for words.

The brunette Witch was backing away ever so slowly and Claire grabbed her wrist. "Please. Hermione. You can't… I'll explain… But you _can't _tell Harry. He can't know? Do you understand?"

"Just please tell me that you aren't related to him. Because it's impossible. That's impossible. That can't be true. Just…"

Claire's look silenced her, and she nodded, slowly, "I didn't count on someone as intelligent as you to notice things. Though I suppose I wasn't very discrete, was I? I have to go… to Hagrid's class… I'll explain, I swear it, but you can say nothing to Harry. Not of suspicions, not of this moment, please. I'm begging you Hermione. Speak of this to no one."

Hermione nodded, her bushy hair bouncing as she did. Claire made to walk away and she got only a few feet away before Hermione spoke, "Does Dumbledore know?"

Claire only nodded and continued to Hagrid's hut only a short walk away.

Claire looked at the sky, the sun was out and shining brightly, the storm had ended.

She felt though, that the storm was only just beginning.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Again, thank you to everyone who reads this, honestly, I love being able to update a chapter and watch the views skyrocket! It's an amazing feeling to know people are reading this and loving it. Thank you to those who favorite, follow, and review [**_imafishy22_**,**_ Lola _**(Anonymous), **_hawkswench_**, **_Arawn D. Draven_**, and **_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx_**]. I really appreciate you guys, and if any of you have any ideas or opinions for the next chapter or even the story itself, I'd appreciate it if you shared, and please feel free to. I don't promise I'll use the idea, but who knows, maybe it could help with the writing process. Because I honestly was stuck on this chapter and had NO IDEA what to write. At all.**_

_**But anyways thank you for reading this, I hope you all enjoyed it. And feel free to share your opinions/ideas/ via review or private message.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Fear

**Chapter Seven: Fear  
**

The day had gone by quickly, much too quickly for Claire's liking. It was later into the night, and only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Claire was still awake.

Claire fidgeted in her seat as she made half-hearted attempts to be involved in the conversations. Her mark burned, and she could practically feel the tattooed snake crawling across her skin, it was an awful sensation. Vaguely she had the idea of running to the Forbidden Forest now, to beg for the burning to be gone. However, she would not play into their hands, she would not act eager for it to stop, and she would attempt to act as if she was in control of herself, and as if Samuel had no affect on her.

In truth he did. The man terrified her, he wasn't much older than her but she knew he had done horrid things… absolutely horrendous to rise in ranks as quickly as he did. On top of this, he was lecherous, always leering at the girl's, and she had had rumors, stories, of what he had done to girls he had captured. Awful, horrible things… He was truly a cruel man, and she wasn't surprised that he himself was connected with Lord Voldemort. He had both marks, the one like hers and the one of a true Death Eater just below it.

She shuddered at the thoughts of Samuel, goose bumps rising on her skin. She rubbed her arms in an effort to make the gooseflesh go away.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked her curiously. The dark haired Witch was closest to the fire, and so she shouldn't be cold, but yet she was holding her arms as if she was.

Claire's blue eyes met Harry's green ones, and it again struck her how truly similar they looked. It was a miracle that he hadn't noticed yet, but then, maybe it seemed like an impossible idea to him, just as it had seemed to Hermione. "Oh, no, I'm fine," she brushed the dark hair out of her pale face, "I just, ah, was thinking about something not so pleasant is all."

"Like what?" Ron questioned her.

"Uh, just… a phobia of mine…" the red-headed Wizard gave her a curious look, as if she should continue. "Snakes… I've been terrified of them since I was a child… I was bitten in my grandparents' fields… I was playing… and I uh, I didn't pay attention… and suddenly I'm being bitten by a snake, and screaming, and going to the hospital because apparently it was venomous." The story was more or less true, it wasn't what she had been thinking about, but ironically for her, snakes were a phobia of hers. At zoos when she was little, just after that little incident, she would freeze up and start crying.

"Oh… I hate spiders. I _hate _them," Ron trailed off, talking of a giant spider named Aragog and of some sort of adventure in their second years involving both spiders and snakes. Great big spiders and a great big snake.

Harry watched Claire, the entire night she had been fidgeting and checking her watch. Holding her arms, as if she were trying to hug herself, comfort herself. He supposed it wasn't all that strange, but why was she watching the time so habitually? It was doubtful it was because she wanted to go to bed by a certain time. Hermione and Claire usually were off to bed long before now, and awake before the rest of them.

Hermione… all day she had given him curious looks and looking as if she were bursting to say something. And now, she sat anxiously, nervously, just as Claire was. The Witch often made sideways glances between Claire and him, and he didn't quite understand what for.

He had a feeling that the two of them had some sort of… secret. A secret in which Hermione wanted to tell Harry about. However much he wanted to stay up, and attempt to find out though, Harry was tired, and he had organized Quidditch practice for tomorrow.

"Come on Ron, we've got practice tomorrow. We ought to go to bed," Harry said standing. They said their goodnights and then headed off to the boys' dormitory.

Harry laid there silently for a moment, until he said, "Ron.. I think… I think Hermione's got a secret with Claire… And I think it's about me."

"Mmf," was the only thing the ginger said at first. "Well," he said tiredly, "maybe she likes you. The girl's always lookin' at you funny."

This seemed plausible… but somehow Harry didn't think that was quite it. However, he was tired, and he did have practice, and so he closed his eyes for the night, and let himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

After the boys had left, Hermione sat in silence. Her mind had gone through all the possibilities she could think of. She thought of several possibilities, perhaps Claire was a distant cousin to Harry or perhaps she was related to him in some other way. However, it didn't seem quite right, and she had let her mind drift to other possibilities, that maybe, just maybe, she was his sister, but it was impossible. The only way she could be his sister was if Lily or James cheated. And they were good people, neither of them would have done that.

Would they?

Finally, the silence became unbearable for her. "How…?" it was a simple word, and not truly a question, but she knew Claire would understand what she meant. And how really, did you go about asking a person if they were related to The Boy Who Lived?

Closing her blue eyes, Claire took a deep breath. "James Potter," she began quietly, "was my father."

Hermione's jaw dropped open, she closed it, and the opened again. She didn't know what to say. "But… but… how?" Hermione was positively speechless, quite a feat, but, in this circumstance, it was bound to happen.

"I'm not sure… My mother was never very forthcoming… She just told me that she had been very drunk, and so had he. They'd made a mistake, and I was the only good thing that came out of it," Claire smiled wryly, "though I suppose James didn't agree. She says he knew… He never told his wife, or anyone else what he had done, or what had come of it. He told only two people, his best friends from school. No one else knows but them."

"Sirius… Sirius knew didn't he?" Hermione asked quietly.

The other Witch nodded, "Yes. He did. I met him… when I was very young. I don't remember much of it. But I know I met my father, and his two friends. I don't remember their faces… and my mother says it never happened… Maybe it was a dream… but I'd like… I'd like to believe it was true. I would like to believe… that… that he loved me."

"You're telling the truth aren't you… This isn't just some ploy.. This… This is real. You're really his sister," Hermione was shocked. How could James have done this? How could he have cheated on Lily? On his wife? And why?

Claire laughed harshly, "If it was a ploy I would have told him. And I'm only his half-sister. We shared only a father. My mother… My mother isn't even truly considered my mother."

Chocolate eyes narrowed in puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

"As far as my family is concerned, I don't exist. My mother never told anyone that she bore a child. I am just some strange child she took pity on. No one knows she's married to a Muggle either. No one knows the name I was supposed to have. I simply have my muggle father's last name," Claire said. "My mother is a pureblood… I high class family. She was raised in England for educational purposes, but all of her family is American born and raised. My family is the highest of the high in America… Long lines of purebloods, so far back I'm pretty sure they're all inbred. Rumors say some very distant cousins are."

"So…" Hermione began, "no one really knows who your mother is? She raised you, but… she pretended not to be your mother to everyone. And your family… None of them know. And you're family… It's like the Blacks or Malfoys?"

"We have a winner," Claire said quietly. "Don't get me wrong. She did it all for me, so I could be safe. But… but it still hurt. To hug my uncle and him not know that I was his niece… To be separate from all of them, when I know I shouldn't be. I'm used to it, and it's like nothing now. But when I was young… I didn't understand. And I suppose I'm still a bit bitter about it."

There was a long pause, and Claire fidgeted in the silence. She had only to wait Hermione out, and then she could go to the Forbidden Forest, deal with Samuel and then be rid of his presence. "Why don't you tell Harry?"

"It's dangerous," Claire said immediately. "I could be used against him."

"I'm not saying," Hermione began, "that you should tell the whole world. I just believe that Harry should know. Harry doesn't think he has any family but the Dursleys, and the next closest thing was Sirius, and now he's gone. He should know that he still has some family that cares about him."

Claire shook her head, but already she considered the thought. Could she tell him without anyone else knowing? No… someone would find out… and then… then everything would be ruined. How would she tell him anyways? Hey, Harry Potter, guess what, your dad cheated on your mum with my mum. So basically I'm your sister!

No, she didn't think that would go over so well.

"It's a bad idea. It really and truly is an awful idea. You just… You have no idea how awfully that could end. What would I say anyways? How do I tell him I'm his sister?" Claire said solemnly.

"The same way you told me. Think on it, weigh your options. I won't tell him… but I advise you to, because secrets are never kept long… especially not in this castle." Hermione stood on this note, "I'm off to bed, you coming?"

The Witch with eyes of azure shook her head, "No… I think I'll stay up a bit longer. I've got some things to think about."

Hermione continued on her way to bed, and Claire sat in the common room, sitting by herself, the only sound was the crackling of the fire. She stared into the bright orange flames as they danced and popped, and she watched as the wood burned.

The burning in her own arm reminded her that she had a meeting she had to attend to, and so she rose from her comfortable seat so close to the fire. She cast the Disillusionment Charm upon herself, the familiar feeling of coldness running down her whole body made her shudder.

As quiet as she could possibly be, she made her way out of the common room and into the corridors. She snuck quietly through the castle, clinging to walls when she came across a teacher patrolling the halls. When this would happen she dared not even breathe, for fear of them noticing the slight difference in the area around them.

The charm did not make her invisible unfortunately, it only made her blend in with what was around her, however if you looked hard enough you could see the slight difference. But it was her lucky night, and she made it out of the castle unnoticed.

She ran to the Forbidden Forest as fast as her long legs would carry her, and she remembered how much she loved to run. Claire used to run, constantly, always running and never stopping. She wasn't sure when that had changed, but at some point it had. A lot of things often changed for her.

However, she was soon back to a walk, as she reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"_Lumos_," with the simple incantation the tip of her wand was alight.

She took her time picking her way through the forest, going slowly with her wand at the ready. It was difficult for her to watch the uneven ground and her surroundings. Thankfully, the almost full moon was able to shine through in several patches, so this helped.

One would think that in the dead of night, the only sounds would be the crunching of leaves and sticks beneath her feet and maybe crickets chirping. However there were howls in the distance, skittering sounds across the ground, and several times she thought she heard the sound of hooves, but when she turned to look she saw nothing. It felt like years as continued further into the forest. Her mark was her guide; the stronger the burning was the closer she was to Samuel.

Finally she came across a small clearing, the ground was as covered with large roots as the rest of the place but trees were a bit farther apart and the branches higher up. There stood a young man, not much older than herself, he had golden blonde hair and eyes the color of ice. His face was beautiful, she would not deny that, but she knew the sinister glint in the eye, how that face contorted in anger. Despite his beauty, this was an evil and cruel man who had done appalling things.

This was Samuel.

There was no one else there but Samuel and Claire, and she still held her wand raised and alight. "I thought I was supposed to be meeting my contact."

The glint in his eye seemed to shine brightly at that moment, and she shuddered in disgust. "He will be here… shortly. He had a bit of business to attend to. But in the mean time… I'll fix that itch for you," he leered at her, as he did all women. Especially those he could not obtain. Most of the women he came in contact with bent to his will, but only Claire and few others had managed to stave him off. But Claire had never been so alone with him before. She was always within screaming distance of someone. Here she was not.

Claire rolled the sleeve of her shirt up just above her elbow and extended it as far as she could though. However, Sam being the lecher he was grabbed her arm and was as close as he could to her within some sort of boundary. He touched the tip of his wand into the wriggling snake, he pushed down hard, something unnecessary, but the burning began to recede.

The relief overwhelmed her and she sighed and closed her eyes, glad to be free of the burning, but her arm was sore. Samuel however kept his wand out, and did not let her out of his grasp; he seemed to be trying to pull her closer. She tried to resist, but he was stronger than her, magically and physically. "Let me go Samuel," and she gave him a hard glare.

The vicious man only laughed loudly, "Oh, not this time. You've escaped me every time, but not this time."

She made to hex him, but with a quick motion he wrestled her wand from her and waved it in her face. "Tsk tsk, you won't be needing this," and with that he tossed her wand a good distance away.

Silent spell casting was one thing, she could manage some of that, wandless magic however, was far above her par. She reduced herself to physical violence and tried to knee him in the groin, but wandless magic was not above his skills apparently. Her legs turned to jelly and she found herself falling, having to be caught by this awful man.

He had her pinned to a tree in now time and she squirmed and struggled, but it was no good. "You won't be getting away this time girlie," he said viciously, the menacing glint in his eye shining brighter than ever. He attempted to kiss her, but she kept her head turned, and so he attached himself to her neck as he reached under her shirt, his hand feeling rough and sweaty.

She squirmed and fought but he only pushed his body hard against hers. "Get off of me, or I swear I'll make you regret it Samuel!"

"Oh, really?" the blonde said with a certain glean in his eye. "What are you going to do? What can you do? If you truly cause me pain what do you think everyone will do? Commend you for defending yourself? Or ostracize you for attacking their leader?"

The jelly feeling went away in her legs and she tried to knee him once more in the groin, in the stomach, _somewhere_. It was her only defense, he had her arms pinned above her, and he was so much stronger than her, as it was she couldn't feel her fingers. He looked down in time though and blocked her knee. He laughed at her attempt and he began unbuttoning her shirt, and she fought, struggled, and shouted threats as much as she could, but when she realized that nothing would work her eyes began to tear. But she would not cry. She would not beg him to stop. She would not stop fighting. She would not show him weakness.

Thankfully, she was saved as a voice broke through the silence and Samuel froze.

"I believe," the voice said, "that we are gathered here for a meeting."

Samuel froze, and gave Claire a look, as if it was _her_ fault. But she was glad for this unnamed person. However, when she saw who it was, the color left her face.

Claire had been wrong, so very, very wrong.

There stood; in all his dark gloom, with his sweeping black robes and hard glare that made you feel intimidated by his very presence; Severus Snape.

Severus Snape was the Death Eater.

Severus Snape was her contact.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed! [**_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx_**, **_Reader AZ _**(Anonymous), **_HarrietMitchellx_**, and **_hawkswench_**].**_

_**The song '**_I Just Wanna Run_**' by **_Downtown Fiction _**came on, and for some reason… in my mind, it makes me feel as if it fits this story. Claire in particular. You might agree, or you might not, but listen to the song.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Story

**Chapter Eight: Story**

Claire leaned against the tree, as Samuel greeted Snape, acting as if he hadn't just been assaulting her. Embarrassment washed over her, she was disheveled, teary eyed, and the top of her shirt was undone. She swiped at her eyes, and went looking for her wand that Samuel had earlier thrown. Fixing her disheveled appearance and buttoning her shirt, she turned to the conversation at hand.

Samuel was fully explaining Claire's mission; the gleam in his eye was not as prominent now but he gave that charismatic smile he could give to deceive you of who he truly was. That smile could make you think he was a good wholesome person, and it had fooled many people, but Claire knew the man behind the mask, she had always known.

Snape did not seem to be fooled, this might be attributed to the fact that he saw Samuel assault Claire, but she thought Snape wasn't the type to be fooled regardless. No, he seemed far too clever.

Samuel went on and on about how he come up with this brilliant mission, and how detailed it was, and this and that. Snape interrupted, "I do not need to know of how you formulated this. I need the overall purpose of the mission."

"The purpose," Claire spoke before Samuel had a chance, "is to get close to Harry Potter. Get all the important information, and gain his trust. This can be used later as the Dark Lord sees fit. That is my mission."

"And the progress of your mission?" the sallow-faced Wizard said in a drawl.

"The girl has made little to no progress," Samuel answered.

"I have made more progress than I expected to. So far I've found out that Harry is having private lessons with Albus Dumbledore, supposedly it has something to do with him defeating the Dark Lord. Though I'm not sure what, it could be anything. I also know that Harry is supposed to be getting close to Slughorn, under Dumbledore's orders it seems. I'm not sure why, I can only overhear so much. Once I get closer with Harry Potter, then I will be able to get more accurate and more detailed information," the Witch said, giving a glare to Samuel.

"Getting close," Snape began, "to Potter should be easy for you. Given you already have… a connection with him."

Snape looked at her cruelly, and she paled. Samuel wouldn't be able to figure out exactly what Snape had meant, but still, that was dancing the line. "I've done my best to make a connection with him. Luckily we share interests, so my enthusiasm is not entirely false," Claire said cautiously.

The fair haired Wizard scoffed, "It doesn't matter. Just get the information."

They discussed a few other details, when Claire could report to Snape safely, and the next meeting with all of them together. The meeting was short, though Claire was still unnerved from Samuel's assault on her, she was glad that both she and Snape had to walk back to the castle. She did not want any reason to be even somewhat alone with Samuel.

Just as she began to head back to the castle with Snape though, she muttered under her breath. "_Petrificus Totalus_."

Snape gave her a sidelong glance, he'd heard what she'd said, and knew what she had casted. He said nothing though. For a long time he said nothing, absolutely nothing. Until finally, "It appears," he drawled, "you are a double agent."

She looked down, ashamed of herself, and whispered "Only because I have to be."

"Where is it that your true allegiance lays?" he said, pushing his greasy hair out of his face.

"I could ask you the same question. Whose man are you really?" she inquired.

Snape smoothly avoided the question, "How long have you been a Death Eater?"

Claire's hand went to her mark, still uncovered, "Since I was twelve. But you're avoiding the question. Whose man are you?"

"Twelve. Were you so eager to join? Even before he had risen?" Snape asked, still not answering her question.

"I didn't have a choice," she answered, glaring at him. "But you still haven't answered me Professor."

Silence fell between them; it seemed he would not answer her question. "Has that happened before?" Snape asked, and he didn't seem so harsh in that moment.

She knew what he meant, the situation Samuel. "That's not his first attempt, and it surely won't be the last. But I'm not the first girl, and I won't be the last either."

"That's unfortunate," he said it in his same drawl, but he didn't sound cruel as he usually did.

There was silence from then on; they did not speak for a long time. Claire wondered about Snape. Dumbledore was not a fool man; he would not place his trust in Severus as he did if he was not sure that he was on his side completely. But Voldemort was a skilled Legilimens, probably the most skilled Legilimens known to the Wizarding World, and if he detected any hint of Severus not being on his side, then Severus would be dead.

Was it possible that he was playing both of them? And would say he was truly on the side of whoever won? She doubted it. No, he followed someone, and she wanted to believe it was Dumbledore. She wanted him to be a good man, but the odds were stacked against him.

"Dumbledore," Snape said suddenly, shocking her out of her thoughts, "has returned to the castle tonight. We shall pay him a visit, I believe that the first time we met, you left out key information."

She followed his black eyed gaze to her mark, it no longer wriggled, it sat there looking like a simple unimportant tattoo. It needed covering; they would soon be at the castle; so she tugged down her sleeve over it. "You're going to tell him, aren't you?" Claire asked.

He didn't answer, but she felt that he didn't have to, she already knew the answer.

Claire found it odd walking in plain sight through the castle corridors in the early hours of the morning. The few portraits that were still awake muttered and nudged each other, and she the blue eyed Witch truly wished she was under the Disillusionment Charm.

Snape kept up a brisk pace, and she was thankful for having long legs to keep up with his lengthy strides. Due to this pace it wasn't long before they were before the gargoyle and Snape was saying the password.

Her heart raced and her stomach churned, she felt as if she was going to be sick. Fear of Dumbledore consumed her. She didn't peg him as a violent man, but he could take her out of the school and out her to Wizarding World. That would put both her and Harry in danger though, so perhaps she would only leave the school. Regardless she would lose her chance to be with her brother, to watch his graduation, and get married, and have little babies. She would miss out on the rest of his life.

When she walked in the office, she saw Dumbledore at the desk, there was no way he could have known what was going on. However there was no characteristic twinkle in his eye, no generous smile as there had been when she first met him, and there seemed to be an air of coldness about him.

"Severus, Miss Jones," he greeted; he had none of his usual enthusiasm and glee.

"Sir," Claire blurted, she wanted to be the one to say it. Even if it was too late, and it was because Severus would out her anyhow, she wanted to be the one to say it. "That first day when I told you I was Harry's sister, I didn't tell you all the information."

"I assumed there was something you did not reveal," Dumbledore responded.

She nodded, her dark hair tangled with leaves. "I… My mother… She… This is difficult to say outright… I've never directly told anyone this… I've never had to explain this part… Never dreamed I would have to," she took a shaky breath, her hands shaking slightly. She'd never in her life said the words, not aloud, not ever. "I'm a Death Eater… I… There's… a system. The Dark… Lord Voldemort… He… He recruited certain people in other parts of the world. They're connected directly to him… But these other people… They run things in different continents and countries... And they recruit… They're sort of like his spokesmen…

"In North America… The leader, Samuel's father, decided… Well he decided that he would create a mark, similar to Voldemort's… One that would directly connect the Death Eaters to the leader … My mother… She was actually connected to both the Dark Lord and the leader in America. And… I want to say that I never chose this life… If I could undo it, I would, but… I can't… But if I hadn't taken this mark then… My father would be dead."

Claire's heart raced, she had said it, she had explained some of it, not all, not how it came to be, not everything that had happened, but maybe... maybe he wouldn't make her leave.

"She's here on a mission, to spy on Potter," Snape said, his voice back to its cruel harshness. "The way it was explained, it sounds as if she volunteered to spy on Potter. How convenient that she would leave that part out…" Snape drawled harshly, giving her a glare.

Blue eyes glared into black ones, "I did volunteer. I volunteered because if I hadn't someone else would have been sent. I knew they would take the opportunity to kill Harry if necessary, if it came to it. I know the Dark Lord would know more, and I know it would be worse. This was my chance to be close to him and to try to protect him in my small ways. Yes, I might be betraying him in the very same way, but if I don't give some information I would be killed. I've told Samuel what I've had to."

"You have also," he drawled, "betrayed Dumbledore's trust. As well as mine."

"Don't pretend as if you trusted me Snape," she glared at him hard, "you hate me, and I know it's because I'm James' daughter. All because of some petty childhood rivalry."

The sallow-faced man seemed to glower harder at her, "You are a child, _and you know nothing!_"

"Enough!" Dumbledore bellowed.

The Witch and Wizard snapped their attention back to Dumbledore. "Severus, please wait outside. I wish to speak with Claire, alone."

Severus walked out, glowering, with his black robes billowing behind him.

With the closing of the door, Claire stood alone in the room with Dumbledore in his office. She couldn't bring herself to look him in his eyes, still without that twinkle, and so she stared at his phoenix. It was a beautiful creature, and it cocked it's head to the side at her scrutiny.

"Sit, Miss Jones," said the powerful Wizard.

"Yes sir," she said quietly, taking her seat.

The phoenix swooped down from its perch, and landed on the arm of her chair, scrutinizing her closely. "You have neglected to tell me how you became a Death Eater," Dumbledore said.

Claire cringed, the twinkle was still gone and his eyes were hard. "It's a long story."

"I have time enough to hear this particular story," the bearded man said.

"I have to tell you everything to tell you how I became a Death Eater. I have to tell you things that happened before I was even born," Claire said, and when he nodded, she did. For the first time, she told someone her full story.

Claire took a shaky breath, trying to find the words to explain her story. The full story, because telling only part would not make sense, would only raise questions. It was best to tell it all at once.

"My mother was a pureblood, a normal pureblood Witch. Her family is distinguished, but they are as racist as almost every other pureblood family. My mother became a Death Eater straight out of school; she had grown up with a distant relative in England because due to the previous war her parents ended up in Azkaban. She was directly with Voldemort, but worked primarily in America. It was her first mission. There was a Muggle man whom had seen something he wasn't supposed to. So she was supposed to kill him.

"But she couldn't do it. When she faced him, she just couldn't end his life. She faked his death, and whisked him away from there, away from the danger. It didn't take long before she fell in love with him… And he fell in love with her. They were married in a Muggle church, and it was secretive, and no one knew. She continued as if nothing happened. At the height of the war, he wanted children, but he was infertile. He wanted to adopt, or something, but she wouldn't have it. My mother didn't want children in the midst of a war, and besides, it was one more thing to hide. One more thing to worry about. She didn't want to risk it.

"That didn't change. She went to London for some sort of meeting, and went to the Leaky Cauldron after. She met James there. I don't know what happened, she doesn't speak much of him, and when she does it's not good things. I assure you. They made a mistake, and when morning came my mother fled back to her husband and told him everything. He forgave her. I never understood that. How do you forgive that?" Claire said, but she shook her head and continued her story. "They found out she was pregnant, my mother wanted… to… to get rid of it. To get rid of _me_. I've always had trouble with that part… But I guess… I guess she just wanted to fix her mistake."

Claire swiped at her eyes, she'd come to terms with it. Her mother loved her, but she had wanted to be rid of her. To be rid of her mistake. "If it wasn't for my dad I wouldn't be here. And I never understood that, how he could name after his mother, and how he could love me as if I was his own, as if I really was his. I don't understand how he could love another man's child," she rubbed at her eyes again. She was being far too emotional as of late. "My mother hid me, but it became difficult when I attended school. She had half hoped I'd be a squib. But I wasn't, and I needed school. When it came time for school, she told all her family she had taken in a half-blood child. To assuage the guilt of ending lives.

"They bought it, and no one knew I was her daughter. Not one single person knew. I would hug some of my kinder relatives, less racist, and they never knew that I was related to them. My uncle never knew I was his niece. My cousin never knew that I was her cousin. I began to believe myself that she was not my mother, and as horrible as it is I had hoped she wasn't sometimes. That it was all a lie, and that somewhere my real mother was looking for me. Who would be proud to call me hers, to have always wanted me, to have never wanted to let me go. I was young, and foolish and I didn't understand the risks my mother had taken, that my life and hers had always been in danger.

"Once I was twelve, I finally understood. It was the summer before my second year, and it had been so… normal before it happened. You always think that when something bad happens… that you'll know. You'll just have a feeling and you'll know. I didn't have that feeling. If I had maybe I would have left when my mother said to. But I hadn't, and before she came home from her meeting, me and my dad had just been sitting on the couch, watching the telly. I still didn't know he wasn't my father, though I should have, I look nothing like him. But I didn't, and he never gave me a reason to even think he wasn't my dad." Claire smiled a bit, her father had loved her, so much, even though he hadn't been her father and he had always known. He'd loved her, even though she was another man's.

"My mom came bursting in, screaming, crying, and shaking. She was snatching from my father's lap and dragging me to my bedroom. She was throwing things from drawers into bags. I was so confused, my father tried to ask what was going on, and she just said we had to leave. I told her I wouldn't leave. That my favorite show was on. I should have left; I wish I would have left. I wish I had just done as she asked and not thrown a fit, but it's too late for that. There was a loud crack outside. The sound of Apparating." Claire wrapped her arms around herself. "And a man, a man in black robes came strolling into the house after he blew the door away.

"He shouted that he knew it, he knew it, he knew my mother was a liar. He talked about how my eyes were the same as hers, how he knew, he knew the whole time. It was one of my uncles, he was not kind. He was a cruel man that practically spat at my feet every time he saw me. My uncle said there was no way for my mother to redeem himself, that he would kill her little Muggle husband, and her half-blood daughter, and tell everyone how she was a slag who had lain with a Muggle that she was supposed to kill. And he started laughing, just… just laughing, and I was crying, and I just couldn't stop crying. And he looked at me in the eyes…" Claire shuddered.

"I've never seen such revulsion, not in my entire life. It makes Snape's disgust with Harry look like pride and joy. But suddenly, my uncle started smiling, and he had the best idea ever. They were looking for more recruits, and he wouldn't kill us, or tell anyone, if I became a Death Eater. I knew my mother worked with 'bad people', but I didn't understand the whole extent… She never used the word Death Eater. But, that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if I knew or not. Because I became one that night.

"He brandished his wand, and said if they didn't take me to Samuel's father and have him mark me, then I would die, and my father would die. My mother screamed, she wouldn't do it, she wouldn't let him kill me she said, but she wouldn't let him condemn me. He looked at me, with this strange smile. He held his wand out and he managed to get my father away from my mother. He grabbed him and held his wand to his throat. He said he would kill him, right there, if I didn't agree. If I didn't go with him, then he'd kill my dad, then my mom, and then me. I didn't have a choice. We'd all be dead. I agreed." She closed her blue eyes tightly and hugged herself tightly.

"He took me to Samuel's father, Samuel is the leader now, and he was just as cruel then as he is now. The man didn't question why a twelve year old little girl, was being marked, he did not question my mother's tears or screams as she Apparated there and begged for it not to happen. He didn't care. A new recruit was a new recruit, and they need all they could get since the Dark Lord was gone. It was so painful. I felt burning go through my body; I had never known such pain. But, that's how it happened. That is how I became a Death Eater," Claire stopped speaking for a moment as her mind went to that very moment.

* * *

_A tall blonde man stood above her, looking menacing, and Claire wanted to run, run as far as her legs could carry her. But her dad would die, and she loved her dad, and she would not run. She would brave for her dad. Because her mom could defend herself, but her father could not, not against a Wizard._

_When his wand's tip touched her forearm, she screamed. The burning… It was everywhere. Even when he removed his wand, she still felt that burn. It moved through her body, and she felt like she was dying. She let herself fall to the floor, and curled in on herself._

_She didn't care; she just wanted the pain to stop. Nothing else mattered, just the pain. Tears ran down her face, and she cried and sobbed and her body shook. On the edge of her senses she felt her mother's hands wrapping around her._

"_It's okay," she whispered, her blond hair sweeping in Claire's vision. "I'm here, it's okay. Shh, I know it hurts. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. You're so strong, you're such a beautiful strong little girl."_

"_Mom," Claire whispered quietly, and she closed her eyes, but tears still ran down her face. "Dad?"_

"_Daddy's fine," she whispered back. Her mother had cast a silent spell, no one would hear what they were saying, just the buzz of their voices. "Daddy's proud of you too. You saved daddy's life. You saved him. You're so strong, so strong. I love you, I love you so much my little girl."_

_Claire opened her eyes and looked at her mom, "I love you too, mom." The last thing Claire saw before she passed out was her mother's blonde hair, and her bright blue eyes that matched her own. And she had the last peaceful dreamed she would have without a potion. She dreamt of her mother, and her father, and a normal life. A normal life that she would never have._

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews (**_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx_**) and all the views! ^_^ It's at about 1,500. I feel so proud. Anyways. I hope you all liked this chapter! **_


	10. Chapter 9: Cursed

**Chapter Nine: Curse  
**

Dumbledore did not trust her. Not that Claire much expected him to, but he told her that she should tell Harry, that she should have more faith in his abilities. She thought this a bit hypocritical, since Harry was always saying how Dumbledore didn't trust him with certain information.

In any case, her arm no longer burned, and this made it considerably easier to continue with her day. There was no true need to report to Snape, because she had told him of Harry's suspicions of both him and Draco Malfoy just after he had been called back in Dumbledore's office. Snape was able to see everything that happened, and so truly, there was no need, and so she did not. For a while she was able to pretend that she was not a Death Eater at all.

Harry was very suspicious of Claire supposedly, not of being a Death Eater of course, but of why she was there. Hermione had told her countless times that his suspicions would end if Claire would simply tell Harry that she was his sister, she however had refused to do this. It seemed as if Dumbledore and Hermione wanted her to tell him, she considered it… but she decided against it. It was too dangerous, and it was bad enough that Hermione knew. She just hoped no one ever looked into the girl's mind.

Claire huffed, watching her misty breath fade in the air. The castle was chilly in the corridors, though she was quite used to the cold and so it did not bother her much.

Today was the day of the Hogsmeade trip, though it was decidedly an awful day for it. The wind was strong, and it was impossibly cold, most people would freeze before they even got half way there.

Claire walked quietly with the trio she so often was around as they all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast before bracing the trek to Hogsmeade. The topic of the morning was on Harry's Potions book, which Hermione positively detested.

She knew that in part Hermione's hate came from the fact that it made Harry much better at Potions than her. But truly, she was worried for Harry's safety. And Claire couldn't say she disagreed with her.

"Using his Potions tips is all well and good," Claire said, "but the spells? That's a bad idea, for all you knew that could have been a dangerous curse, and if it had been you could have killed Ron. I don't think you should just start trying the spells in that book."

"I can't believe this," Ron said, "you were laughing at what happened and now you're siding with Hermione!"

"Because she's right! What if it had killed you? Or backfired and killed Harry? I think it's an awful idea to start trying spells that you don't even know what they do!" the blue eyed Witch said exasperated.

Hermione then took up the debate, bring up events from the Quidditch World cup. Claire had almost been there, but she'd had a meeting to attend to, and so she wasn't able to go, and to think how close she would have been to Harry if she had gone?

Just then Ginny came up with a letter for Harry. Though Harry was still suspicious of Claire, he saw no problem with saying that he was to meet Dumbledore on Monday, and Claire had a feeling that Hermione had been vouching for her.

"Thanks Ginny," said Harry, "Want to join us in Hogsmeade?"

Claire saw the hopeful expression on his face, and the watched the smile drop when the redheaded girl said she was going with another boy already. It seems my brother has a crush, Claire thought. And she wondered if he would ever truly make a move on the girl, or if he would let her slip away because she was his brother's sister.

Not long after that, they were all headed to the great oak front doors. Big fat snowflakes were falling and coating everything, everyone was bundled quiet thickly with big woolen coats. Claire was dressed thickly, she wasn't insane, but she did not wear as many layers as everyone else seemed to.

Filch was triple checking everyone with his Secrecy Sensor, so it took longer than normal for people to get through to go to Hogsmeade.

By the time they had made it out and were on their way to Hogsmeade the big fat snowflakes had turned into sleet that stuck to everything and the wind whipped at them harshly. Claire's black hair whipped around crazily, she had left it down and wore a black knitted beanie on her head.

They finally made it to Hogsmeade, only to find almost everything closed, and Claire groaned. She had wanted to get a few things from Zonko's Joke Shop for her dad, he loved things from the Wizarding World, but they were unfortunately one of those boarded up shops. Ron pointed to Honeydukes though, which was mercifully open.

Upon entry, they were immediately enveloped by the warmth and the smell of sweet things. Claire breathed deeply, and decided she'd use one of the owl's here to send her dad some candy exclusive to the Wizarding World, maybe some Bertie Botts every flavor beans, he seemed to rather like those.

"Harry m'boy!" came a booming voice, and Harry groaned from next to her.

Slughorn was fast approaching him, carrying a large bag of crystallized pineapple. He was again trying to get Harry to attend one of his dinners, but as focused as he was on Harry, he couldn't help his eyes drifting to Claire it seemed. But he quickly snapped them back to Harry, she supposed that if it was out in the open of who she was, she would be invited as well, but since it wasn't she was not valuable to him, and so he would not go for her, whether he knew or not.

Harry had managed to evade Slughorn once more, and Hermione had commented on this, but Ron had quite a nasty look on his face.

"It's okay Ron," Claire said, "I'm not invited either. Lucky us right?"

"Yeah, lucky," Ron muttered, though he didn't look quite as sour when he knew he wasn't the only one left out.

Harry came up with the brilliant idea to go to the Three Broomsticks, hoping this would help to cheer Ron up since he would get to see the beautiful Madam Rosmerta. This did not improve his mood however, but it was a good idea and so they braved the distasteful weather. The streets were not busy, quite the opposite really, it seemed rather barren. They saw only two men standing just outside of the Three Broomsticks.

Claire recognized neither of the two men, but Harry seemed to. The shorter of the two men, began scrambling and stuttering, looking quite nervous to see Harry. When he had dropped something, and snatched back up when Ron had made a comment about it, Harry had grabbed the man by his neck and pushed him against the wall outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry!" Claire and Hermione both shouted at him.

"He took this from Sirius's house! HE'S NICKING SIRIUS'S STUFF!" Harry shouted, his face contorted in anger and his eyes ablaze. He seemed oblivious of the freezing cold and the gust of wind that seemed to come by extra hard. Harry continued to snarl at him, questioning him angrily.

A mousy haired woman that no one had noticed whipped her wand out and pointed it at Harry, and the next moment Harry was being wrenched off of the man. With a loud crack the man Disapparated with his case. There was argument and screaming, and Harry was so angry, he looked ready to kill. The woman told them to get out of the cold, and they did. As they entered the building, Harry began bursting about the man, they called him Mundungus, was nicking Sirius's things.

They stayed only for a bit longer, while Harry fumed and ranted about how Mundungus was a thief, and that those were Sirius's things, and he had no right to take them. But apparently it was realized mid-conversation that it was Harry's things now, as he owned the house and all of its belongings.

"Shall we call it a day?" Hermione asked the whole group, and there were nods and conversations. The weather was getting far worse now, and it had not been a fun day, what with Harry trying to choke the daylights out of Mundungus.

On the way back, Ron had finally noticed that Claire wore far less layers than the rest of them, though did not shiver nearly as much.

"How," Ron asked, teeth chattering, "are you wearing only that?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders. Her coat was much thinner than his, a scarf hung loosely around her neck mostly unused, and she wore a rather thin pair of gloves. "I'm used to the cold I guess."

"Where did you grow up in America that you're used to the cold?" Hermione asked, pushing her sleet covered hair out of her face as it whipped around.

"Alaska."

It was remote, and easiest for her family to live and not be found, not many Wizards lived in Alaska, in fact, Claire had only met one other, and they were Muggle-born. "Where's Alaska exactly?" Ron questioned.

Hermione explained in great detail exactly where Alaska was, and this only seemed to confuse Ron further.

While Hermione explained this, Harry started up a conversation with Claire. "So… Your dad… Where is he from?"

"Biological or Muggle?"

"Both," he clarified.

"My biological father grew up in England, and that's where my mum met him actually. She was raised in England, but she is technically American, but she sounds English. My Muggle dad, he grew up in northern Montana, that's right below Canada," Claire answered.

Harry nodded, and silence fell between them, the only sound was of the whipping wind and the crunching of snow. "Why are you here?"

"Here?"

"At Hogwarts," he said, "I just don't understand. Why would you leave your home for this? We're so close to war…"

She sighed, her face was numb from the whipping wind and she rubbed her face to try to regain some feeling. She was used to the cold, not immune to it. "It's safer, believe me. No one is safe from this war, no matter where you are. The war never really stopped in America… The Death Eaters only recruited more, regardless of whether they thought Voldemort would return. They've never stopped being active, small stuff, sure, but still."

"Okay, but still, why here?" he asked again.

"I… I can't tell you that," she said looking down, the bright snow practically blinding her.

"Why not?" Harry said, sounding irritated.

She looked up at his face, how similar they looked, sometimes it still shocked her. Claire had grown up with people who had looked nothing like her, her mother had golden blonde hair and tanned skin, while her father was even tanner than her mother with auburn hair. Even all of her relatives, she'd never looked like them. But Harry, she looked very much like him, and she was sure that they were both the spitting image of their father. "Because it's not safe."

"Not safe for who?" he asked, a puzzled look taking over his features.

"For… you… for me… for… for anyone." She muttered.

Harry was slightly angry at this, he was tired of things being kept from him to keep him safe. He was 16, and he could handle it. "I am so sick of this. I am so tired of people trying to keep me safe! I can protect myself! I think I can handle a bit of information! And I don't even know why you being here would affect my safety! It's more likely to affect your safety! I mean, you're always hanging around us, from day one. And I don't understand, you know the trouble we get into, and I don't peg you as some sort of fan girl. So why?"

They had stopped walking by this point. And Hermione was now listening to the conversation. "Just tell him," she muttered from next to her.

"Tell me what?" Harry snapped.

The blue eyed Witch shot Hermione a glare. "Nothing."

"No, tell me," Harry insisted.

"Just... just tell him, Claire…" Hermione muttered.

Azure eyes stared into emerald ones, and Claire opened and closed her mouth. "I… I'm here… I'm here because –"

A scream erupted from the girls in front of them. They whipped their heads around to the two girls and ran to catch up with them. A girl was rising into the air, her mouth agape and her eyes wide, her long black hair whipping around in the harsh wind. Her arms were outstretched and she had risen about 6 feet in the air, and her face was vacant of all emotion. They all grappled for her, but as they grabbed for her ankles she fell a top of them, writhing and screaming.

"I'm going for help!" Harry ran off, in search of someone.

Claire tried to still the girl as Harry ran away, she recognized the girl as Katie Bell. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay," she said soothingly. But this did not calm Katie, she screamed and thrashed and no one could keep a good hold on her. She seemed not to recognize anyone or anything around her; it was almost like she was possessed. It was clear, that Katie was cursed, but how? She didn't think anyone here at Hogwarts could cast such a curse, this looked like advanced magic.

Harry came running back with Hagrid at his heels, and carried Katie off to the castle as fast as he could.

Hermione was trying to console Katie's friend, Leanne she had said, and she was able to find out that it all started with a brown package. Claire bent to investigate it, it was an opal necklace, it was quite pretty, but it seemed to have some sort of… strangeness about it. Besides the obvious reasons, she felt like she should not touch it, it was like she could feel the Dark Magic rolling off of it.

"I've seen this! At Borgin and Burkes, it said it was cursed.. Katie must have touched it. How did Katie get this?" Harry asked Leanne, but she was far too hysterical to answer with his prodding.

"Sh, it's okay. Katie's gonna be alright, Madam Pomfrey will be able to do something for her. But, we need to know how Katie got it, because that might help find out who did this to Katie," Claire said much more calmly than Harry did.

The girl sniffled and her shaking was not as violently. "She came back with it from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks. She said it was surprise for someone at Hogwarts, I don't know who. I but she was Imperiused and I didn't even realize," Leanne said, and she began sobbing and shaking much more violently than she had before.

"I'll be back, I forgot something." Claire muttered.

Claire ran back to the Three Broomsticks, and looked around the girl's loo. The wind had whipped at her face harshly and she had not put her scarf around her face, her face was a bright red color, raw from the whipping wind. She was covered in sleet as she approached the all too familiar blonde man. "Outside," she muttered and stomped out of the snow crusted building and down the alley right next to it. When the man followed her, she turned on him angrily.

"What in the hell?" she gritted her teeth. "Are you trying to interfere with my mission?"

The blonde man gave a cruel grin, "Only doing a favor for a new little recruit."

"What favor would that be? Trying to kill some poor girl? What's wrong with you, Samuel?" Claire whispered harshly, her angry blue eyes meeting his cruel laughing ones.

"Oh, no, no, she was just the messenger, she was to take it to someone very, very important you see, someone the Dark Lord truly wants dead," he whispered back, just as quietly, though he seemed to be resisting the urge to laugh loudly.

She stopped breathing, "What the Hell? If he wanted Harry dead why didn't you just tell me?"

He laughed loudly, and she was glad for the roaring sound of the rushing wind to keep his voice from being heard. "Well, of course he wants him dead, but he wants that done himself. No, he assigned some little pureblood boy to kill Dumbledore. He'll fail of course, we all know that, but it's so hilarious to see him struggle. He's handling it worse than you did little girly. Remember how hysterical you were when you got the mark? What a fun night that was, I wonder if you remember that I was there. I laughed and laughed and it was just so amusing to see you screaming – "

"Shut your mouth. You sick pervert, what boy? Who's being told to kill Dumbledore?" Claire grilled him, resisting the rising urge to cause him bodily harm.

"Why would you want to know that? It's not pertinent to your mission," Samuel laughed, dragging a gloved hand through his sleet covered blonde hair.

"Just tell me! Stop being difficult! It affects my mission when I have to go around investigating with Harry Potter. So tell me dammit," her eyes were alit with fire, though her body was numb with cold, the cold wet snow seeping through her boots.

The Wizard's eyes glittered with malice, "Oh, give me incentive."

Claire groaned, "Must you be so infuriating?"

"Why, of course little girly. If it gets me what I want, I must be especially infuriating."

"Fine, I'll figure it out on my own," she muttered, and turned.

He grabbed her however and pinned her against the wall, smashing his mouth to hers. Unlike the previous time this had happened, she had her wand ready in her hand. His legs became jelly and he fell to the ground, his legs unable to support him. She wiped her mouth with the back of her freezing glove. "For just one moment. One moment! Could you tell me what I want without trying to jump me!"

"Oh, but you see, you are one of the few I have not had. And you're so stubborn, I like the challenge, I take great pleasure in chasing you," he laughed, and was intimidating to her, even on the ground. She simply glared at him and pointed her wand at his groin. He rolled his eyes at her, "Oh, fine, fine. But one of these days, you _will_ be a notch on my belt, whether you allow me or not. I assure you of that. The boy's some sixth year Slytherin. Draco Malfoy or something, he couldn't come down here, so it was arranged by Snape for me to be here to give the necklace to someone who wouldn't be suspected and would be easy to Imperius. Is that all?"

"Yes, that's it." Claire said, turning and walking down the alley. She threw a look back at Samuel, now standing tall and smirking, she knew he had let her take him down, and she knew he had stayed on the ground out of choice. "And you will _never_ have me. _Ever_."

He stood there laughing, he laughed so loudly that seemed to carry over the wind.

"We'll see."

She felt sick to her stomach.

* * *

_**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN. Well. You know. Samuel and stuff. I have a couple ideas for what kind of role he's gonna play in the future, one awfully horrible and one amazingly awesome. I make this up as I go along for the most part though, so, you'll never know.**_

_**A thank you to all those who favorite, alert, and view! I'm up to almost 2,000 views! How exciting! There are also 13 favorites and 23 alerts! Again, very exciting for me! ^_^**_

_**Thanks to **_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx _**for reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! ^_^**_


End file.
